


Enterprise Academy

by ruvy91



Series: Enterprise Academy [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's father is on a ambassadorial mission to Earth and relocates his family with him. Spock is enrolled in a special academy for gifted children with an interest in Starfleet. Here lies the adventures of Alpha team in Enterprise Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Spock didn't know how to feel. His mother said that it was okay to be nervous, it was his first day at a new school, but his Vulcan side told him it was illogical to be nervous.

Spock shivered and adjusted the ridiculous sweater his mother gave him. He would take it off but Earth was colder than Vulcan.

Spock knew it was only logical that as Ambassador to Earth Sarek and his family should live on Earth for a few years but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He took a deep breath and walked through the entrance. Spock had memorized the map and his class schedule he was sent when he was enrolled. However that didn't prepare him for the chaos that was Earth high school, even one as prestigious as Enterprise Academy.

Students were milling around the halls, some shouting, others standing close together whispering conspiratorially. A few larger males were throwing crumpled balls of paper at each other laughing. Spock sighed, stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to where the off campus students lockers were located. Spock's locker was blocked by a dark skinned girl and a pale young boy conversing in a language unknown to Spock.

_Must be a Terran dialect._

Hoping they knew Standard, Spock cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, could you possibly move. I need to get to my locker." Spock said pointedly looking at his locker behind them.

"Yeah sorry" The girl said, shuffling to the side and pulling the boy along with her. After Spock opened his locker with the code that had been in his enrollment package and grabbed out the PADD with his textbooks loaded on it, the girl spoke to him.

"So how come you're so far from Vulcan?" She asked.

"My father is the Ambassador to Earth." Spock replied.

"Ah. How are you liking it so far?" The girl asked.

"It's cold." Spock replied. The girl smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. My name is Nyota Uhura by the way." Offering Spock the Ta'al. The corner of Spock's mouth quirked upward and returned the gesture.

"Spock"

The young boy tapped Uhura on the shoulder.

"Da Pasha?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. Uhura saw it and looked mildly embarrassed. "I'm so rude. Spock this is Pavel Chekov."

The boy shyly looked at Spock, "Hallo." He said with a thick accent. Chekov looked back to Uhura and said, "Ny-ny ve should get going. Ve do not vant to be late for class."

"Oh you're right Pasha!" Uhura grabbed her bag off of the ground and turned to Spock. "It was nice to meet you, hope to see you around."

Spock nodded as they ran off, Chekov pulling Uhura as they weaved through the crowd. Spock sighed, stuffed his hands back into his pockets and maneuvered his way through the crowd to his first class. He paused just outside the door to his advanced mathematics class.

A tall dark haired boy with a scowl rudely pushed past Spock.

"Get out of the way hobgoblin." He said with a lilting drawl. Spock's forehead creased unsure how to respond.

"Len'rd!" Another dark haired boy admonished the first from the side of Spock.

"What? He was in the way." The first boy replied maneuvering to his seat.

The second boy sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, Len'rd isn't really a morning person. Yer new here aren't ya." The boy said with an unfamiliar accent that was different than the Chekov boy's. Spock nodded.

"Me name's Montgomery Scott, most of mah friends call me Scotty. That ray a sunshine is Len'rd McCoy, don't let his insults get tah ya. He mostly doesn't mean them." Scotty introduced. "What's yer name?"

"Spock"

"Nice tah meet ya Spock. Why don't ya sit with me and Len'rd, and ya can tell us more about yerself."

Spock was hesitant but in the end he followed Scotty over to the row of tables where Leonard was already sitting. Scotty sat down right next to the boy who seemed to have a scowl permanently etched on his features. Once Scotty sat down, Leonard slipped his hand into Scotty's, intertwining their fingers and laid his head on the other boy's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Spock's eyes widened at the sight of their intertwined fingers and he quickly looked away a faint green blush creeping on his features.

Scotty rolled his shoulders, dislodging Leonard's head from its comfortable resting place. He tried to lay his head back on Scotty's shoulder but the other boy rolled his shoulders again.

"Monty can you please stop." Leonard whined.

"No Len'rd. Ya were unnecessarily rude, thus that means yeh cannae use me as a pillow. Besides ya need tah be awake when class starts." Scotty replied a bit annoyed.

Leonard scowled but his expression softened when he realized Scotty hadn't dropped his hand like he usually did when he was truly mad.

Scotty turned his attention to Spock.

"So Spock. What brings ya tah Enterprise Academy?"

"My father is the Vulcan ambassador to Earth and he was asked to live on Earth for a number of years. It was only logical that my mother and I relocate with him considering she is a human. As to being enrolled at Enterprise Academy, it was the only school that could challenge my intellect and tailored to my desire to join Starfleet." Spock replied, keeping his eyes averted from their joined hands.

Scotty nodded and was about to reply when the instructor walked into the classroom reading from a PADD.

"We're going to review last week's homework. McCoy wake up and untangle yourself from Mr. Scott, he may be your boyfriend but you can sleep and show him affection on your own time. Welcome to Enterprise Academy Mr. Spock, I'm under the impression you'll be able to keep up and if you get lost I'm sure Mr. Scott will be willing to help." The man said without lifting his head from the PADD.

It took Spock off guard but he appreciated the man's no nonsense attitude towards educating his students. He looked over to Leonard and Scotty, an eyebrow raised. Leonard was scowling as he sat up straight and dropped Scotty's hand. Scotty shot Spock a sheepish smile and shrugged before tapping on his PADD to bring up his finished homework.

 

**xXx**

At the end of class Scotty waved goodbye to Spock as Leonard dragged him down the hall. Spock went off in the opposite direction towards his life science lab. Once there he went straight inside, choosing an empty seat near the middle of the room.

A few minutes later a boy with tanned skin and dark hair tapped him on the shoulder. Spock looked up at the boy with a stern expression.

"Could you refrain from touching me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but you don't want to sit there. You'll be stuck with Hendorff as a lab partner and he's so abysmally clumsy we're lucky he hasn't blown the whole school up." The boy apologized. Spock nodded and gathered his things, not one to ignore a warning.

"Where would you suggest I sit?" Spock inquired.

The other boy smiled and jerked his head toward a different table. "Why don't you be my lab partner. I haven't found a suitable one yet and you seem like an okay guy."

Spock nodded and followed the other boy.

"My name is Hikaru Sulu by the way."

"Spock."

"Nice to meet you Spock; I would shake your hand but as you stated before you're not big on touching."

"Thank you. It is a Vulcan quirk: Touch telepathy. It is, what's the Earth term, awkward when someone accidently touches my bare skin."

"Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It is quite alright. You now know and it is logical to assume that you will not touch me without my expressed permission in the future."

Sulu nodded as their lab instructor entered the room.

As Spock understood it the lab period was twice as long as any of their other classes so as not to rush the students as they did their complex lab assignments.

Science and Medical students were in various science labs; Engineering students were in the quantum mechanics lab tinkering away at machinery similar to those on starships. Communications where in the communications lab learning how to operate sensitive frequencies and long range radios. Command and Security students were given the option to spend the lab period in the gym, the simulation room or join the other students in a lab of their choice.

Spock learned that Sulu was such a student; He wanted to be a pilot but his love for botany is what made him choose life science as his lab course.

When the lab was over and they were done cleaning up, Sulu turned to Spock.

"So lunch is next, since you're new why don't you sit with my friends and I."

"That would be acceptable" Spock replied.

They walked together to the cafeteria talking idly about the botanical life on Vulcan, Sulu mostly listening intently as Spock described his home planet.

"You gonna get any food?" Sulu asked as he moved towards the food line.

"No, I brought my own sustenance." Spock replied.

"Alright, the people I usually sit with are over there, just look for the dark haired guy with a permanent scowl." Sulu said pointing.

"Do you mean Mr. McCoy and Scott?" Spock inquired.

"You know Scotty and Bones?"

"Affirmative; we had advanced mathematics together."

Sulu nodded and proceeded in getting his lunch while Spock maneuvered to the table Scotty and Leonard were sitting at close to each other, eating their food.

Spock sat down across from the two boys and started pulling the meal his mother packed him out of his bag.

"Oh look it's the hobgoblin." Leonard muttered.

"Len'rd." Scotty reprimanded. "Good tah see ya again Spock. Dinnae mind Len'rd yeh can sit with us."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu actually invited me to sit with your group."

Scotty nodded and went back to eating. Spock was a little surprised when Uhura and Chekov suddenly appeared next to him and sat down.

"I see Nyota and the kid are joining us, as well." McCoy said grumpily.

"Ah laddie good tah see ya outside a the quantum mechanics lab."

"Da. Eet is nice to see you vhen ve do not have to keep our attention on our hands."

"I see we've gained some new table mates beside Spock." Sulu said as he sat down next to Scotty across from Chekov.

"'Karu!" Chekov exclaimed.

"Hey Pasha, so how has your latest experiment turned out?" Sulu asked the boy, who immediately launched into an explanation of his findings.

"So Nyota what brings ya tah our table today?" Scotty asked.

"I thought Spock would like to spend lunch with a friendly face instead of Kirk and Mr. Grumpy Gills there."

Scotty giggled at Uhura's nickname for McCoy and Leonard scowled even harder.

"Speaking of Kirk, where is your illustrious leader" Uhura asked.

At that moment a tall blonde boy sat down in the chair next to McCoy exclaiming excitedly, "Bones! They had chili cheese fries!"

"I saw Jim, however I choose not to have a heart attack by the time I'm 25." McCoy replied spearing a piece of steamed broccoli on his fork, and waved it in front of the blonde boy's face before eating it.

The blonde boy scrunched up his face when the vegetable got near it and relaxed when it moved away.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Uhura said to the air.

"Uhura good to see you! Still not going to tell me your name." The blonde asked animatedly.

"Kirk, every time you ask is one less time I'll take mercy on you." Uhura answered.

The blonde pouted until he heard Spock huff at the exchange.

"Whoa, Bones who's this?"

"Transfer student from Vulcan."

"Hi! My names James Kirk, everyone calls me Jim." The blonde said politely holding out his hand.

"Spock." The Vulcan replied not setting down his utensils as he continued to eat his lunch.

"Okaaaaay" Jim said retracting his hand. He went to eating his chili cheese fries with his hands, which made Spock's eyes widen.

"So what are you doing so far from Vulcan?" Jim asked with a mouth full of food. Leonard smacked Jim on the backside of his head.

"OW! What was that for?" Jim exclaimed after swallowing his food and rubbed at the spot where his friend had hit him.

"Swallow before you speak. Didn't your mother raise you better?" Leonard reprimanded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she did. I just choose to ignore it." Jim replied.

"Well then I'm telling Winona about this." Leonard stated. Jim's expression grew horrified.

"Oh please Bones don't. That is one thing you do not want to do. Do you really want to see me sit through another lecture about manners?" Jim pleaded.

"Yes they're quite hilarious actually." Leonard replied with a smirk.

"No wonder my mom likes you." Jim muttered, before going back to eating his chili cheese fries.

"And use a fork." Leonard said finally as he went back to eating his own food, being drawn in to the conversation Uhura and Scotty were holding.

"Yes mother" Jim sneered while picking up his fork and eating his food. After a few moments he swallowed and directed his attention to Spock who had been watching the exchange with interest.

"So why are you on Earth? Vulcan's kick you off the planet?" Jim asked.

Spock narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"No" Spock replied shortly.

"Well then what brings you to our rock in space?"

"That's hardly an accurate description of Earth." Spock replied.

Jim let out an exasperated sigh threw his hands up dramatically. This drew the attention of the rest of the table. Spock barely heard Leonard whisper to Scotty "I kinda like him", which made the other boy giggle and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Work with me here. Why are you on Earth?" Jim asked exasperatedly.

"If you must know, my father is the Vulcan ambassador to Earth and was asked to live here for several years." Spock replied matter of factly.

"Yeah but that doesn't answer why you're here. Why didn't you just stay on Vulcan with your mother?" Jim asked.

"I'm here because it was the logical thing to do." Spock side stepped.

"Yeah but why was it logical?" Jim pressed.

"Kirk will you stop being nosey." Uhura interjected.

"What, I'm just trying to get to know the guy." Jim defended.

"No what you're being is nosey." Uhura replied.

"Fine, to prove to you all my mother did teach me manners I will stop." Jim said. The blonde went back to eating his food a sour expression on his face.

Uhura smiled and turned to Spock.

"So what classes are you in?"

"Advanced Mathematics, life sciences, xenolinguistics, quantum physics, and something called career course." Spock replied.

"Ah yeah; Career course is a class period for us to get cursory training in the field of our choice. For example me and Pasha are in the same class because I want to be a pilot and he wants to be a navigator." Sulu answered from across the table.

Spock nodded in understanding.

"If you have xenolinguistics right after lunch we'll be in the same class. Also I think Pasha and Scotty will be in your quantum physics class if memory serves me." Uhura informed.

"Aye, Uhura is right." Scotty nodded in confirmation.

Spock knitted his eyebrows in confusion as to why Scotty was calling Uhura by her surname. Jim saw this and sighed.

"They're all in on the conspiracy to not tell me her first name." The blonde informed.

"Then I too shall conform to this unorthodox social convention." Spock replied.

"Nooo and here I thought you'd be the one to make the slip" Jim whined. Uhura had a smug smirk on her face.

"If it is Miss Uhura's wish for you to not know her name then I shall comply with said wish."

"Just Uhura, Spock. Miss makes me feel older than what I really am." Uhura corrected. Spock nodded, and saw an unusual smile flit across Jim's features in his peripheral vision. As quickly as it appeared it had gone. The table went back to casual conversation with them occasionally asking Spock about his life.

When the end of the lunch period grew nearer Uhura offered to show Spock to their next class to which he accepted.

"So Uhura" Spock started.

"Please Spock, Nyota when Kirk isn't around." Uhura countered.

"Alright Nyota" Spock amended. "I'm not familiar with most of the Terran dialects and was wondering what language it is that you and Mr. Chekov converse in."

"Oh, well Pasha and I are speaking Russian. It's Pasha's native language."

"And I'm assuming Pasha is a diminutive of Pavel?"

"Yes it is, although he only seems to let me and Hikaru use that nickname. I think it's because it's what his mother calls him." Spock nodded happy that an unknown was solved.

The rest of the school day was a blur of classes and conversation with his newfound friends. Spock enjoyed his quantum physics class with Scotty and Chekov, finding comfort the logic the other boy and child genius exhibited. He was barely surprised to walk out of the class with the two to see Leonard McCoy scowling at the door from across the hall. Spock was starting to gather that Scotty and McCoy were rarely out of the others presence. This aspect of human relationships intrigued Spock.

He continued to ponder this observation as he walked to his last class of the day. Not knowing what to expect from the class he sat near the back as opposed to his usual spot near the front or middle. He was surprised when just before the bell rang Jim Kirk sat down heavily beside him.

"Hey Spock, how's it going?"

"I did not know you were a science student." Spock replied instead of answering. Everything he had observed about Kirk had told Spock the blonde would be more interested in Command or Security.

"Oh no, I'm not" Jim replied. "Apparently I'm the only one in this institution crazy enough to want to be a Captain of a starship. So instead of create a class of one, they have me float. They said a captain should have a passing knowledge of every position on a starship. Between you and me I think it's because I was kicked out of the pilots and navigators class at the beginning of the year."

"And who are they?" Spock asked.

"Principal Admiral Archer and Career Counselor Lieutenant Commander Pike" Jim answered. "I think it was mostly Pike's idea, he's friends with my dad and tends to look after me to make sure I don't get into too much trouble."

Spock learned that Kirk was the talkative sort but mostly talked about himself. During the class Spock learned that Jim was the child of two Starfleet officers who taught at the Academy and had an older brother named Sam who's a biology student at University of California.

The class ended and the school day with it. Jim departed Spock's company in the hall with a big smile and wave, saying "See ya tomorrow!"

Spock walked in the door to his Earth home and his mother immediately came to greet him.

"Welcome home sweetie. How was your first day of school?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"It was engaging." Spock stated as he took off his sweater.

"That's good, did you make any friends?"

"I suppose I have." Spock said with mild surprise. On Vulcan he had never been welcomed by beings his age like he had been welcomed by this group of humans.

"That's wonderful sweetie." His mother said smiling and affectionately smoothing down a hair that had stuck up when he had taken off his sweater.


	2. Field Day

"I still do not understand the significance of this day." Spock stated to his friends.

"It's a tradition in Earth high schools. They make all students participate in various events to test strength, speed, and endurance." Sulu explained.

"It's a stupid tradition." Bones griped from where stood using Scotty as a pillow. Spock had learned in the few weeks he had been friends with the group the future doctor wasn't really awake until 11 and was at his grumpiest if he hadn't had time for at least a cup of coffee.

The group of friends Spock had made were all waiting for Jim to arrive in the locker area. A few days earlier they had decided to create a team for field day considering they had the right amount of people.

Kirk arrived a few moments later bouncing and full of energy.

"You guys ready for field day!" The blonde said with more enthusiasm than usual.

The various people in the group shrugged, not having the same level of excitement as Kirk.

"Well let's get going don't want to be late for team designation." Jim said before leading the group to the gym.

Being early November, only the track events would be held outside.

In the weeks that Spock had lived on Earth his body had grown accustomed to the colder planet, but today he was wearing the sweater his mother had given him on his first day again - that morning had been the coldest Spock had experienced.

"Excuse me. Meester Spock aren't you going to get hot in zat sveater?" Chekov asked the Vulcan.

"I suppose that is possible, Mr. Chekov. I will remove the garment when that event happens but until then I prefer to stay warm." Spock answered.

"Zis is not cold. Een Russia zis is a varm spring day." The boy retorted, which made Spock's eyes widen a little in horror.

_This planet gets colder?!_

Logically he knew that but it did nothing to make his longing for Vulcan go away.

Spock was brought out of his thoughts as they approached the school's career counselor.

"Good Morning Christopher." Kirk greeted the man cheerily.

"I've told you it's Commander Pike on school grounds Kirk." Commander Pike replied.

"Yes sir Commander Pike sir!" Jim said with a mock salute and a pseudo-serious expression. The commander rolled his eyes and tapped something out on his PADD.

"Alright this your team?" Pike asked.

"Yes it is." Jim replied his easy smile returning to his features.

"And I assume you're the captain of this team."

Jim looked at the rest of the group. They hadn't really discussed who would be team captain, but the nods, or in Bones' case sleepy indifference, told the blonde the answer to the unasked question.

"Yes I am." Jim answered. The diplomacy the blonde had exhibited made Commander Pike smile as he tapped some more on his PADD.

"Alright, you have been designated as Alpha team. Go over there to get your numbers and remember that each team member has to participate in at least one individual event."

"Aye aye Commander Chrissy!" Jim said as he bounced away to where Pike indicated.

"Kirk! Only your mother is allowed to call me that!" Pike hollered at the blonde angrily. Jim walked backwards and shrugged his shoulders with his trademark charming smile. Pike was left to stew as another team came up to the Commander.

Most of alpha team were shocked at the audacious display Jim had just made. Bones just strolled hand in hand with Scotty a look of disapproval on his features.

Seeing the looks Jim said with the same charming smile, "What I wouldn't do it if I knew I couldn't get away with. I do have some boundaries you know."

After getting their numbers and making sure Bones was properly awake, the team split up to various individual events.

An hour later they regrouped. Sulu had won the fencing tournament, Uhura's time on the obstacle course was record breaking, Bones didn't knock over a single hurdle and Kirk's high jump was the highest qualifying jump.

The next round of events was quickly coming up and everyone on alpha team, beside Scotty and Spock, were huddled together trying to figure out which one of them were going to participate in the 100 meter dash.

"Keptin, keptin!" Chekov exclaimed.

"Yes Pavel?" Jim asked.

"Keptin I can do zat." Chekov answered.

"Are you sure Pavel? Are you up for the challenge?" Jim inquired.

"Yes Keptin, back in Russia I vas the fastest in the Saint Petersburg junior track and field league"

"Wait how old are you kid?" Bones asked.

"Elwen" Chekov replied.

"Oh good Jim he's eleven." Bones said exasperatedly, as if it was Jim's fault the kid was so young.

"Don't let his age get in the way. Pasha is one of the fastest runners I've seen, and I know he can win the race for us." Sulu vouched.

"Well if it's settled then, I have some place to be." Bones said finally before running across the gym.

"Where's he going?" Sulu asked.

"No doubt to ogle at Scotty in swim trunks." Kirk replied. He then turned to Chekov. "Alright Pavel, you'll be our man for the 100 meter dash. I have full faith in you, don't let us down."

The young boy gulped and nervously said, "Yes keptin."

As the group moved outside to watch the race and shot put event their Vulcan teammate was participating in, Sulu pulled Chekov into a side hug as they walked.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. You're the fastest person I know and you'll dominate the race" Sulu whispered reassuringly.

"Thank you 'Karu" Chekov whispered back, a wide smile taking over his features at his best friend's words.

The race had been close but in the end Chekov pulled through for Alpha team. The small Russian walked over to his team and was pulled into a big bear hug by Kirk, lifting the kid off his feet.

"That was fantastic Pavel." Kirk said with extreme enthusiasm.

"Thank you Keptin." Chekov replied with a huge smile.

"What do you say about being our anchor in the relay race?" Kirk asked as he put Chekov down.

"I vould be honored." Chekov said with an embarrassed blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Speaking of the relay, I wanted Bones to participate." The blonde said looking around for his best friend.

"I wonder what's taking him so long the swim races should be over by now." Kirk muttered. He then turned to Uhura. "If you don't mind could you go see if you can find Bones and Scotty?"

"Sure Captain." Uhura said with a smile, slight sarcasm dripping her tone when she used the title.

No sooner did she disappear, the shot put event ended with Spock the winner. The team cheered as the Vulcan made his way back to them. The good spirits were dampened when the captain of Delta team stormed up to them angrily.

"You cheated in that last event." Hendorff spat at Kirk.

"As far as I could tell Spock here didn't do anything against the rules." Kirk defended, patting a hand to the Vulcan's shoulder.

"It's cheating to use a Vulcan in a competition that involves strength!" Hendorff's said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his anger in check.

"When did they make that rule?" Kirk asked a cocky grin taking over his features.

"It's an unfair advantage and your team should forfeit its victory." Hendorff growled, glaring at Kirk.

"I have to agree with my captain there is no rule saying any team can't exploit the natural abilities of any of its team members."

"That's a technicality." Hendorff screeched.

"He's Vulcan, they embrace technicalities Cupcake." Kirk said, his cocky grin widening.

Hendorff's glare deepened before evenly saying, "Fine then let the best team win."

"Oh we will Cupcake" Kirk replied as Hendorff walked away, causing the other boy's shoulders to tense angrily.

Uhura walked up with Scotty and Bones in tow not long after Hendorff left the group.

"Found these two making out in the hall near the lockers. That's what took them so long." Uhura said with a smug smirk as the two blushed at her comment.

"Doesn't matter; okay here's the plan for the relay race. I'll run the first leg, then Sulu, Bones, and Pavel as our anchor." Kirk stated as the group gathered around him. It was a matter of minutes before they rushed to their starting points and the race got under way.

There was a moment where Sulu almost dropped the baton as he was handing it off to Bones, but the future doctor quickly caught it midair and set off toward Chekov. It was all over for the other teams once the little Russian had the baton and sprinted full speed to the finish line. Hendorff glared across the field at the team as they celebrated another victory.

Alpha team chatted happily as they made their way to the tennis courts to watch Scotty and Uhura represent them in the mini tournament.

The team sat together in the stands and Spock wasn't in the slightest perturbed when Kirk took a seat next to him whispering the rules of the matches that were unfolding before their eyes. After Spock had a handle on how tennis was played they sat in silence.

Alpha team had advanced to the semifinals before Spock broke the silence.

"Captain, I am painfully aware that the last event is a team sport and like most Terran sports I am unfamiliar with Water Polo." Spock stated quietly as to not disturb the players concentration.

"Oh yeah we should probably remedy that considering we need the whole team to play." Kirk replied and grabbed the PADD he had been randomly using for strategizing off of the seat next to him.

Through the rest of the tournament Kirk talked Spock through the rules of water polo.

When Scotty and Uhura came out of the courts, another victory for Alpha team under their belts, the two were still in a deep discussion heads bent together facing the PADD in Kirk's hands.

Uhura cleared her throat to get their attention. The two looked up at the sound in unison and blinked a couple of times.

"Captain I believe we should get something to eat now so we have plenty of time to digest before the last event." Uhura stated as she observed how closely the two were sitting with a small smile.

"Of course" Kirk replied before turning his attention to the rest of the team. "Alright everyone, you heard Uhura. We need to eat as soon as possible so we can rest and not get any cramps during the last event. We're close to winning this and it'd be a shame to not bring it home."

The group murmured their agreements and got up walking to the cafeteria. As they passed by Delta team and Hendorff glared at them while talking to his team, Kirk couldn't help himself.

"See you in the pool Cupcake." Kirk called with his patented charming smile and a wink. This made the burly boy glower and turn red with anger or embarrassment, Spock was unsure.

"Jim I would think it unwise to provoke him." Spock stated as they walked into the building.

"Not at all, he makes it too easy." Kirk said with a smile that made the Vulcan take a deep breath that could almost be a sigh. The smile widened on the blonde to get such a visible reaction from his logical friend. "Beside he takes competition too seriously. He's a nightmare to work out with; I almost wish he stayed in your science lab."

Spock's eyebrows rose remembering the near catastrophic accident Hendorff had caused to be banned from the science labs.

"I am unsure whether you are attempting at humor or are serious." Spock deadpanned, as he held the door to the cafeteria open for the blonde.

"I'm joking Spock. Last thing this school needs is Hendorff blowing it up. I like a practical joke as much as the next person but only as long as no one is hurt." Kirk explained, picking up a tray and getting in line.

Spock's mouth quirked upwards into what was his equivalent of a smile. He picked up his own tray and followed Kirk into the line.

After his first few days at the school Spock learned that the cafeteria provided a number meat free options that suited, as humans called it, his vegetarian lifestyle. Seeing as it was half of who he was, Spock had decided early on to try as many human things as he could – as long as they didn't directly conflict with his Vulcan teachings. When he had informed his parents of this, his mother was thrilled and Sarek didn't show any disproval so Spock had taken it as acceptance.

Alpha team sat at their usual table and discussed their strategy for the final event. When their meals were finished the various team members split to spend the rest of the time before relaxing elsewhere, leaving Spock and Kirk to strategize on their own.

After a while Spock looked at a clock and quickly got up.

"Jim we should get going." The Vulcan stated.

Jim looked at the clock and got up as quickly as Spock had.

"You're right, c'mon."

Kirk grabbed Spock's hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria and down the halls in the direction to the locker rooms. Spock blushed about his and Kirk's intertwined hands and said "Umm Jim"

"Yeah Spock" Jim looked back at Spock as he kept moving through the halls and various students littering them.

"Do you know what this means to my people?" Spock asked, the green blush on his cheeks deepening.

"Uhhh No" Jim replied, slowing down as they got to their destination.

"Touching like this for a Vulcan is very, how do I say this delicately...Intimate"

"Oh" Jim said, immediately dropping Spock's and shifting awkwardly a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. "Sorry."

"It is alright, not like you knew."

"Right" Jim stated and pushed the door to the boy's locker room open. They made their way to where most of the team was changing and started to change themselves. It was awkwardly silent between the two and Spock couldn't help himself from flicking his eyes over to Kirk while the blonde changed into his swim trunks.

It didn't help that James T. Kirk was completely unabashed about being naked in front of others, to the point that Spock got a plain view of the lean tanned muscles that made up the blonde's body. The Vulcan could feel the effects that peek of the blonde had on him and hid behind his locker door as he quickly changed into his swim clothes.

After adjusting his swim cap for the third time Spock knew he couldn't hide any longer and closed the door to his locker and looked over at Jim.

One of Spock's eyebrows rose when he saw Kirk's eyes slowly slide up his body and swallowed hard at what he saw. Shaking his head slightly Jim came back to himself.

"Right" Jim squeaked then cleared his throat. "Let's get going then."

Jim picked up his towel and slung it over his shoulder walking out of the locker room to the pool.

Spock was soon distracted by the game to dwell on his reaction in the locker room. The team worked as one and won each match by a large margin. When they weren't competing themselves they sat in the bleachers and studied each team's technique, whispering strategy when it looked like they would be going up against the team in the next round.

Their final match was against Delta team and Kirk had the sense not to call Hendorff by his new nickname during the match. The game was close but was won for Alpha team when Chekov slipped past their rival's defenses and scored the final goal.

Kirk was whopping and hollering, splashing water in his reverie. His excitement was soon contained to a huge grin and climbed out of the pool to shake their opponent's hand.

"Good game Cupcake." Kirk said as he extended his hand to Hendorff. The burly boy took it and shook his hand firmly, which elicited Jim's charmingly smug smile. Sensing trouble Spock inched closer to the two. Bones and Scotty seemed to sense it as well and were moving towards Kirk.

"Too bad you couldn't beat us" Kirk followed up. This was the trouble they had been sensing. No sooner were the words out of Kirk's mouth, Hendorff tightened his grip on the blonde's hand and decked him in the nose.

Hendorff would have gotten another punch in had Bones and Scotty not gotten between Kirk and the burly boy. Bones was trying to hold back Hendorff but the boy was bigger than the future doctor and he was losing his grip. In a fit of anger Spock swiftly moved over to Hendorff and pinched at the base of his exposed neck, which dropped the boy like a limp fish.

Spock looked back at Jim who was tilting his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What did you do to him?" Kirk asked with a bit of wonder.

"I merely rendered him unconscious so he would no longer attempt to beat you into a pulp." Spock stated.

"That was awesome. Thank you Spock." Kirk said and placed a hand on Spock's shoulder. Spock blushed as he felt Jim's appreciation and desire through the tentative telepathic bond. Spock did his best to block his own feelings from straying to Kirk.

"Kirk why do I always have to find you in the middle of trouble?" Pike asked from behind the blonde.

"I didn't start it sir, he threw the first punch." Kirk defended, turning around to look at the Commander.

"Uh-huh" Pike hummed disbelievingly.

"It is the truth sir. Hendorff was the one to initiate this conflict." Spock interjected.

"Fine I believe you. Kirk let's get you to Nurse Chapel and see if any permanent damage was done to your nose." Pike said putting a hand on Jim's shoulder and steering him out of the pool area.

"Just do me a favor and let me tell my mom." Kirk said as they walked away to which Pike chuckled.

After receiving their awards for winning the most events during field day, Kirk turned to rest of the team.

"So I commed my mom while I was in the nurse's office and I asked her if I could have a sleepover; I figured we could do it as a celebration for our victory. What do you say?" Kirk proposed with a hopeful expression.

"Vell eet is a Friday." Chekov mused.

"I'm sure my sister would be fine with it, I just have to go home and grab a few things." Uhura answered.

"Yeah of course; go home, ask your parents, gather your stuff. Just comm if you can't make it." Kirk amended.


	3. To Boldly Go To A Sleepover

Kirk opened the door to Spock and his mother a huge smile on his face. Before Jim could get a greeting out a beautiful blonde woman rounded the corner and there was no mistaking that she was his mother.

"James Tiberius Kirk we were not done discussing this." She said sternly not seeing the guests yet.

Jim turned back an exasperated expression on his face. "Mom I told you I did not start the fight, Hendorff was the one to punch me."

"I can attest to that Mrs. Kirk. I was close to Jim during the altercation and he did not lay a hand on Mr. Hendorff beside shake his hand." Spock interjected, which made Jim grin at him.

"Alright, but your father will want to discuss this with you after your friends go home." Mrs. Kirk said dropping the manner. Jim groaned at this. Spock's mother chuckled lightly, her impression of the Kirks already good.

"Well Jim aren't you going to introduce them or do we need to have another discussion on manners?" Mrs. Kirk asked.

"NO!" Jim exclaimed, slightly horrified. "Mom this is my friend Spock and this is….?"

"Hi Mrs. Kirk, I'm Spock's mother Amanda. I wanted to meet you and your husband because Spock was going to stay the night." Amanda said, extending a hand to Mrs. Kirk.

"Understandable and please call me Winona." Jim's mom answered and shook Amanda's hand. "George is out right now but should be home soon. Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee, get to know each other a bit better?"

"That would be lovely." Amanda replied.

Jim waved a hand to Spock. "Come on I'll show you where to put your stuff and give you a tour while we wait for the others."

Spock nodded and followed Jim down the hall to the basement.

"This is the rec room. A few years back my dad, Sam and I converted it to a man cave one weekend." Jim said after grabbing Spock's bag and putting it in a corner. Spock took in the room that held a large view screen, a few 21st century game consoles, a fridge next to a mini bar and a very comfortable looking couch in the middle with a wood coffee table in front of it.

Spock nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. Once Jim was done pulling extra pillows and blankets out of a closet and piling them next to the couch he turned and smiled at Spock.

"So grand tour time, if you'll follow me and please keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times." Jim joked. Spock quirked an eyebrow not understanding the reference but knew it was the blonde's attempt at humor. He followed the other boy mentally memorizing what room lay behind each door.

They were coming out of the living room where Kirk had allowed Spock a few moments of silence to study some of the family photos on the mantel, when they saw the rest of the group hovering in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Winona, good to see you; I figured I'd come in, help myself to some of your delicious sweet tea and let you know we were here before heading downstairs." Bones said to Jim's mother.

"Come on in Leonard, you're more than welcome to a glass; why don't you and Monty grab some snacks for you all as well. I'll be ordering pizza for dinner later but I know you kids will be hungry after your activities today." Winona said with a smile.

"Absolutely ma'am" Bones said as he strolled into the kitchen with Scotty grabbing various snacks out of the cupboards. Seeing that they were mostly sweets Amanda cleared her throat.

"Leonard was it?" Amanda asked when she got Bones' attention.

"Yes ma'am, Leonard McCoy. I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself before." Bones said setting the things in his arms down and extending a hand to Amanda.

"Amanda Grayson, Spock's mother." Amanda replied shaking the tall boy's hand.

"Well I can see where Spock gets his good looks from ma'am." Bones complimented.

"Thank you Leonard. You seem the responsible sort and I was hoping you could make sure Spock doesn't eat any sweets." Amanda requested.

"Not a problem ma'am." Bones said and went back to collecting snacks, including some chips and various vegetables from the fridge.

Spock just silently stood apart from the group in the doorway a slight green blush creeping up his cheeks.

Laden down with food, Bones and Scotty went to leave the kitchen when Chekov and Sulu rushed forward and grabbed some of it from the older boys.

Catching sight of Chekov, Winona cooed, "Jim, who is this adorable thing?"

"This is Pavel Chekov, mom. He's the resident boy genius of Enterprise Academy and saved our victory quite a few times today." Jim answered from the doorway, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh you're so cute." Winona said ruffling Chekov's hair. The Russian genius made a face but didn't pull away from Jim's mother. "Jim you better not corrupt this boy."

Jim faked a wounded expression to his mother holding his hands over his heart.

"That hurts. What would ever make you think I would do such a thing?" Jim whined.

"I know you Jim." She replied giving her son a serious look. The group was doing its best not to snicker at the blonde but Bones was failing.

Jim slightly tilted his head to the side in concession and led the group away from the kitchen to the rec room.

When everybody put their stuff away and got comfortable on the couch or with some of the pillows and blankets Jim had pulled out, Bones asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What's the deal with you not allowed to eat sweets?"

"Chocolate or more specifically saccharose puts Vulcan's in a state of inebriation similar to humans and alcohol." Spock explained.

"What about actual alcohol?" Jim asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I would not know, seeing as I have never drank alcohol before." Spock answered.

Kirk grinned widely at Bones, who rolled his eyes.

"Wait until after the pizza arrives so your mom is less likely to check on us." The older boy said tiredly, snuggling into Scotty's side.

"Fine" Jim sighed, the smile still on his face.

They passed the time watching movies from the early 21st century and working their way through the various snacks.

It wasn't until after the pizzas were brought downstairs that the mysterious exchange between Jim and Bones was solved.

After almost shoving a whole slice of pepperoni in his mouth, Jim got up and walked around the bar. A few moments of electronic beeping later, Jim put various bottles of alcohol up on the counter and popped up with a huge grin.

"Alright who's thirsty?"

Bones shook his head as he got up, poured a couple drinks and returned to his seat next to Scotty, handing one of the glasses to his boyfriend.

"Thank yah Len'rd." Scotty said before he took a sip of the drink. "Jim like a keep saying yer father has excellent taste in scotch."

"And I'd tell him if I knew he wouldn't freak out about me breaking into his liquor cabinet." Jim replied as he poured a bunch of drinks for the others.

"I'm pretty sure George already knows Jim. He just doesn't tell Winona because her reaction would be a ban of alcohol in the house." Bones stated.

"Maybe he does but I'm not going to test it in case he doesn't." Jim answered gathering up the full cups on a tray from behind the bar and passing them out amongst the other teens.

When he handed Sulu his drink Pavel asked, "Do you haff any wodka?"

"Uhhh" Jim said hesitantly.

"Wodka vas inwented in Russia and ees like mother's milk ower there" Chekov asked his expression turning into that of a sweet puppy. Sulu snickered into his drink because he knew no one could resist Pavel's puppy eyes.

"Ummm ahh" Jim hummed not sure if it was a good idea, but didn't want to make the kid upset.

"Oh just give the kid his vodka already. Knowing the whiz kid he'd be able to drink us all under the table." Bones exclaimed.

Chekov smiled widely at Bones when Jim sighed and went back to the bar for a glass of vodka.

Jim finally rejoined the group, sitting done next Spock after handing the Vulcan his drink.

"You know what I've been wondering, is how your mom is so cool about me being the only girl at a sleepover with 6 boys?" Uhura asked.

"Winona's really good at reading people. She knows I'm dating Monty, so that rules us out. The kid is still just a kid so one less boy to worry about. Spock and Sulu give off the gentleman vibe in waves." Bones explained.

"And I know you and her would kick my ass if I tried anything. So..." Jim interjected as he leaned forward for another slice of pizza.

"Ahh, that makes sense." Uhura replied.

"Alright enough talking about my parents; since this is Spock's first Earth sleepover I thought we'd do the classics. Who's up for truth or dare?" Jim suggested.

"I'm game, Scotty truth or dare?" Sulu asked.

"Oh uh, truth ah suppose." Scotty replied.

"Alright, what did you do to make Admiral Archer hate you so much?"

"That is a long and complicated story where ah was arguing with mah physics instructor about the limits on warp capabilities an' decid'd ta prove ah was right by using Archer's prized beagle."

"Vhat happened to ze beagle?" Chekov asked.

"Ah dinnae know laddie, ah'll tell ya when it reappears. Ah do feel bad about it though." Scotty explained before taking a drink, the guilt apparent on his face.

"Alrighty, Uhura truth or dare" Scotty asked.

"Dare." Uhura said evenly.

"Ar first brave soul; ah dare yah to sing a 21st century pop song." Scotty said with a wicked grin.

"Alright, just give me a second to think of a song." Uhura replied.

"Not a problem as long as yah don' try ta wiggle out a it."

Uhura sat with a look of contemplation for a few moments then snapped her fingers when a song came to her.

"You can be amazing. You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug. You can be the outcast or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love. Or you can start speaking up. Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do when they settle 'neath your skin. Kept on the inside and no sunlight sometimes a shadow wins. But I wonder what would happen if you say what you wanna say, and let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you be brave with what you want to say, and let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you be brave. I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave. I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave." Uhura sang.

Everybody but Chekov and Sulu's jaw dropped. They had never heard her sing before and the result was hypnotic.

"Everybody's been there; everybody's been stared down by the enemy. Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing, bow down to the mighty. Don't run, stop holding your tongue. Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live. Maybe one of these days you can let the light in. Show me how big your brave is. Say what you wanna say and let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you be brave with what you want to say and let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you be brave. And since your history of silence won't do you any good, did you think it would? Let your words be anything but empty. Why don't you tell them the truth? Say what you wanna say and let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you be brave. With what you want to say and let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you be brave. I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave." Uhura finished.

She hid a smug grin behind her cup when the boys gave her a round of applause.

"Alright Bones your turn, truth or dare?" Uhura asked the boy who leveled her with a scowl.

"There's no way I'm taking a dare from any of you while I'm this sober."

"So truth?" Uhura clarified. Bones nodded. "What's the story behind the nickname Bones?"

"Well I'd tell you if I knew. Jim just started calling me Bones after I saved him from getting his ass whopped." He answered. Eyes settled on Jim.

"I'm not telling so quit staring at me before I give you something to stare at." Jim exclaimed.

"Fine that question doesn't count then. Hmmm, where was yours and Scotty's first kiss?" Uhura amended.

"That was awkward." Bones said taking a drink. "We were hiding in a cramped supply closet from Captain Smith, because we were sneaking back into the dorms at 3 am. Anyway we had been dancing around each other by this point and well small space plus sexual tension equals a kiss." Bones explained in a clinical tone.

"Oi Len'rd, ya make it sound so unromantic." Scotty complained.

"Yeah well they're sticking their noses into our private business Monty." Bones said sourly.

"Ah know, just don' trample on a good memory just because someone's bein' nosey." Scotty requested. Bones smiled softly and placed a soft kiss to Scotty's lips. After a few moments where the group averted their attention Jim cleared his throat. The two broke apart and Bones got an evil look in his eye.

"Jim, truth or dare?"

"Give me your best shot, dare." Jim replied.

"Every time someone says the word chicken tonight you have to stand up and walk around the circle strutting like a chicken, noises included."

"That's not so bad, I've done worse." Jim replied.

"Oh I know, but it'll be entertaining as the night goes on." Bones replied the same evil look in his eye.

"I don't like that look." Jim said.

"You're not supposed to." Bones said before taking a drink, to which Jim groaned.

"So Spock do you think you have a handle of how the game is played?" Jim asked the Vulcan.

"I believe so. One individual challenges another to pick truth or dare. If the challenger chooses truth they are asked a question and have to answer it truthfully. If the challenger chooses dare then the asker dares them to complete a task. When the question is answered or task is completed the person asked gets to ask another truth or dare, thus repeating the cycle." Spock summarized.

"Essentially, but tha more embarrassin' tha dare tha more entertainin' it is fur tha res' a os." Scotty added.

"Fascinating" Spock replied.

"So Spock, truth or dare?" Jim asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Seeing as you like to ask questions about matters I would like to keep private, I choose dare." Spock replied. Jim pouted for a second before grinning at the fact that Spock had chosen dare.

"I dare you to eat some chocolate" Jim said his grin growing wider.

"Jim you had to choose that?" Bones protested.

"What? Color me curious; I gave him the strongest drink out of the bunch and he's drunk about half of it with no effect." Jim defended.

"Fine but if anything bad happens, I'm throwing you under the bus and telling Winona this was all your idea." Bones huffed.

"And I'm strangely ok with that." Jim replied before leveling a gaze on Spock.

"I suppose I shall conform to the rules of the game." Spock leaned forward and plucked up a square of chocolate leftover from one of the various candy bars the group had been snacking on earlier. As he was about to consume the sweet he halted his movements.

"Just so you know I am doing this to prove that I am not, as humans say…" Spock stated his lips quirking up slightly. "Chicken" the Vulcan finished and popped the chocolate into his mouth.

"Oh for the love of…" Jim exclaimed as Bones roared laughter.

"Dare's a dare Jimbo" Scotty said with a huge smile. "Get ta cluckin'."

Jim sighed exasperatedly, got up and started to strut and cluck like a chicken around the circle of people. Everyone was giggling as he made his journey back to his seat including Spock, the effects of the chocolate already starting.

As the night wore on the group got drunker and the dares more outrageous; Bones finally put a stop to it after Jim had dared Sulu to give Scotty a butt massage.

"Alright new game, this is gettin' ridiculous." Bones exclaimed while Scotty tried to contain his giggles. Now everyone beside the future doctor knew his boyfriend was ticklish in the weirdest of places.

"Ahh man you're just jealous. How about you get that bone out of your ass and relax." Jim whined.

"Ah'd like ta tell yah where ah want his bone." Scotty slurred to which Bones blushed furiously.

"Like I said new game."

"Fine, I'd say we're at the point of inebriation where spin the bottle is acceptable." Jim huffed annoyed. Bones looked like he was about to protest before Scotty whispered something in his ear. The evil grin from earlier settled back on Bones' features.

"Get a bottle Jim let's play." Bones said.

Sulu cleared the table while Jim staggered to the bar and grabbed a near empty bottle and poured the rest of the liquid in his cup.

Jim sat back down next to Spock and set the bottle on the table. He leaned in close to the Vulcan, placing a hand on his thigh to steady himself and whispered as Bones spun the bottle.

"The point of the game is to spin the bottle and whoever it points to when it stops you have to kiss."

"Vulcan kisses are a cop out." Uhura interjected.

"Well then so are kisses to the cheek!" Jim replied and watched the bottle land on Scotty.

Bones, who was stretched out on the couch with Scotty, tilted his boyfriend's head up to his and captured the other boy's lips in a heated kiss.

Nobody minded until Scotty's hand slipped under Bones' shirt and was moaning into the kiss.

"Bones...Bones...BONES!" Jim said ending in a scream. The two finally broke apart, Bones whispering something in Scotty's ear which made the other boy giggle.

Sulu, who was sitting on the floor nearest to Bones, spun the bottle next. Jim was taking a drink, thus didn't notice Scotty slip a small thing to Chekov. When the bottle landed on the boy, Spock begun to wonder exactly what the thing was.

Sulu stood on his knees and leaned over the table, placing a quick peck to Chekov's lips, which made the boy blush furiously.

Spock was staring at the bottle trying discern if there was anything inside it, when Jim spun it. Because of his rapt attention on the bottle he didn't notice Chekov slip the small device to Uhura, who then sat back on her arms and discreetly placed it behind Spock.

Finally the bottle stopped spinning and landed pointing at the Vulcan.

Spock felt as if all the air had been sucked from his lungs. Every day he had spent with the blonde he had noticed that his feelings toward Jim were more than friendship.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to." Jim whispered when he saw the nervousness in Spock's eyes. Spock shook his head slightly, not trusting himself to speak.

"You sure?" Jim asked quietly. Spock nodded shortly to which the blonde let out a breath.

Jim cupped a hand to Spock's cheek, rubbing his thumb across the Vulcan's cheekbone. Spock could feel his own feelings coming from Jim across the telepathic bond: nervous and excited.

Spock let out the breath he had been holding and closed his eyes as Jim's lips met his own.

The kiss was light and over sooner than Spock wanted it to be.

Jim pulled away blushing but the feelings Spock felt before the blonde retracted his hand were content and wanting more.

"So Spock, your turn to spin the bottle" Uhura said nudging the boy as she sat up. Spock leaned forward and gave the bottle a spin.

As it started to slow down Uhura exclaimed quickly, "Jim catch" and threw something towards the blonde, who caught it before it hit him in the face.

"What's this?" Jim asked as the bottle slowed to a stop in front of Jim.

The blonde didn't get an answer as Spock pulled Jim's face to his own for a bruising kiss. Jim opened his mouth and let Spock's tongue slide against his before shifting to his knees and taking control of the kiss.

When they finally broke apart gasping for air everyone was grinning at them.

"Ok what's this?" Jim asked holding up the mysterious device. "And why do you all look like this was planned?"

"You certainly got into that kiss, didn't you Jim?" Bones teased.

Jim blushed and diverted his eyes. His gaze settled on Spock who had a green blush of his own creeping across his cheeks, and it made the blonde smile softly.

"Yeah so what if I did?" Jim asked.

"Nothing just thought I'd point it out." Bones replied.

"Alright then I'll ask again, what's this?" Jim said waving the device in the air.

"You know we should probably clean up and start getting ready for bed before Winona decides to come down here and tell us lights out." Bones diverted. Jim's eyes flicked to the clock and he blanched.

"You're right; we need to clean up now." The blonde warned and started gathering cups and other trash that was in front of him.

The rest of the group joined Jim in the cleanup, making sure evidence of their alcohol consumption was taken care of first. When the trash was all cleaned up and the coffee table pushed out of the way, Scotty and Bones appeared in their pajamas looking flushed.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Jim asked waggling his eyebrows.

"None of your business; now who's sleeping where?" Bones snipped as Scotty sleepily nuzzled his neck.

"I'm thinking Uhura can have the couch and the rest of us can take the floor." Jim replied.

Just as they were placing pillows and blankets down where each of them was going to sleep, Jim's mom came down the stairs.

"Oh good, I was just coming down to tell you all lights out. There are a couple of bathrooms upstairs where you guys can change and Jim and Sam's room on the floor above that." Winona explained before climbing back up the stairs.

"So here's the plan. Uhura will change in Sam's room, Spock in the bathroom between mine and my brother's room. I'll take my room, Pavel I'll show you the bathroom upstairs and Sulu's got down here. Bones, Scotty pick a movie." Jim delegated.

The blonde left the basement, Uhura, Spock and Chekov following him. He showed Chekov and Uhura to their designated changing areas but stopped Spock from going in the bathroom.

"Hey Spock, I was wondering if I could talk to you about that kiss." Jim said shifting nervously.

"Of course" Spock replied with a slight nod.

"Well it was unexpected..." Jim started.

"And pleasant" Spock finished.

"Really?" Jim said with a hopeful smile.

"Yes and I would not be averse to it happening again." Spock stated, inching closer to Jim.

"Neither would I" Jim replied before closing the gap and kissing Spock softly. Unlike the others, this kiss was unhurried, their lips moving slowly together in sync. A few moments later the sound of a door opening had them jumping apart and putting some space between them.

"I thought I heard noise out here" said a tall muscular blonde man. When Spock took a good look at the man he could see Jim in his features.

"Sorry if we woke you. I was just showing Spock a place where he could change." Jim said quickly.

"Nice to meet you Spock, I'm Jim's father George. We've heard a lot about you" George greeted, positioning his hand in the ta'al.

"Dad!" Jim exclaimed, embarrassment clear on his face. George chuckled and Spock smiled slightly.

"Well anyway it was nice to meet you." George repeated and retreated to his bedroom.

"We should probably get changed and rejoin the others" Jim said. Spock nodded and entered the bathroom.

Jim and Spock were moving away from the base of the stairs leading to the rec room when Bones suddenly burst out laughing.

The two looked behind them to see Chekov coming down the stairs in footie pajamas depicting a spacescape of the Sol system and carrying a space dog stuffed animal.

"Bones shut up!" Jim commanded.

"I'm sorry, I can't it's too hilarious" Bones gasped between chuckles.

"Don't make me tell them about the Gorn." Jim threatened, which made Bones instantly silent.

"You wouldn't" Bones asked warily.

"Try me." Jim said with a grin. Bones scowled at Jim, pulled his blanket over his head and buried his face into the back of Scotty's neck. Spock raised an eyebrow, curious to what the two were talking about but let it go as he moved to his pillow and blankets.

"Besides I think Pavel looks adorable." Jim said scooping the kid off the bottom step in a hug then put him down.

"Thank you keptin" Chekov muttered as he moved to his sleep space between the couch and Sulu.

"You don't have to call me Captain anymore Pavel. Field day is over." Jim stated.

"I know. Eef you don't mind, I like to call you keptin." The kid replied.

Jim cooed and ruffled Chekov's hair as he walked to his own pillow next to Spock's. The boy genius muttered in Russian as he climbed under his blankets.

Uhura finally rejoined them, turning off the lights before maneuvering to the couch. Scotty started the movie and everyone settled down, talking quietly as each of them drifted to sleep.

Just as Spock was about to fall asleep he stretched his hand over to where Jim was laying and touched his first two fingers to Jim's. The blonde smiled sleepily at him and curled his fingers around the Vulcan's.


	4. Winter Festival

Spock woke up well rested. His dreams had been pleasant with feeling Jim's own emotions across the tentative link.

There was a pained moan from where Bones was laying.

"Dear gods does the sun have to be so damn bright?" the boy complained as the light trickled in through the small window.

"Zat is eet's nature." Chekov answered from where he was sitting cross-legged atop his blankets, stuffed space dog in his lap. Sulu chuckled lightly as he stretched. Now that everyone was waking up Spock reluctantly pulled his hand away from Jim's. The blonde stirred at the loss of contact.

Bones rubbed his face as he sat up and groaned, feeling the aftereffects of their drinking.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm the only one with a hangover?" The boy grumbled.

"That's because instead of cuddling our boyfriend, the rest of us actually ate more than a small slice of pizza and drank water." Uhura said smugly from the couch. Bones scowled and nudged Jim with his foot until the blonde woke up and rested on his elbows.

"Go see what Winona's making for breakfast, and if she's taking requests: Waffles." Bones commanded. Jim didn't argue as he threw his blankets off and walked out of the basement.

A few moments later Jim stuck his head just inside the door and called down, "Hey Scotty, you want to come and help me that way you know who gets his waffles faster."

Bones gave Scotty a sad pout as the other boy got up, placing a kiss to Bones' temple before leaving the room.

Bones laid back down and covered his head with his blanket. Chekov and Sulu sat facing each other talking in hushed tones so as not to disturb the hung-over boy.

Uhura got up from the couch and sat down next to Spock.

"So what's your impression of your first Earth sleepover?" Uhura asked quietly.

"Don't use fascinating! Find a new adjective." Bones barked from under his blanket.

"I found it interesting." Spock replied.

"Yeah?" Uhura asked with a smile. "Even with playing spin the bottle. I know Vulcans aren't too keen on touching."

"That was acceptable." Spock said, a green blush creeping up to the points of his ears, remembering the feel of Jim's lips against his. Uhura saw the blush and made a small squealing sound.

"I knew it! You do like Jim." Uhura whispered excitedly. When Spock didn't answer and just blushed harder, Uhura was practically wiggling with joy.

"Oh my gosh this is exciting, are you guys going to start dating?" She asked.

"I do not know if James feels the same without the intoxicating effects of alcohol clouding his judgment." Spock replied.

"Well you won't know until you talk to him about it." Uhura advised.

"YO! Breakfast is ready. Bones if you don't get up here I'm going to eat your waffles." Jim called from the top of the stairs. Bones groaned but got up taking the blanket he had thrown over his head with him like a cloak. The rest of the group followed the surly brunet up the stairs, Sulu and Chekov snickering over something Sulu had whispered.

Bones led them to the dining room where the table was covered with various breakfast foods. Scotty was already sitting down and spooning some scrambled eggs onto his plate. Bones shuffled over to his boyfriend and hugged him from behind, enshrouding the other boy in his blanket. After a few moments Bones sat in the empty chair next to Scotty who grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, setting it down in front of Bones.

Everyone sat down and started to fill their plates with food. Spock barely sat down, waiting to be passed the scrambled eggs, when Jim came into the dining room with a pitcher of orange juice. The blonde paused in the doorway, smiled, then moved to take a seat next to Spock. Uhura shot Spock an encouraging smile from across the table, handing the Vulcan the dish of eggs. Spock narrowed his eyes slightly as he spooned some of the eggs on his plate.

Jim looked at Spock's plate seeing only the eggs there.

"Hey you should try these; my Nan says it's the best thing to eat after a night of drinking." Jim said quietly handing a bowl of fried potatoes to Spock.

Spock took the bowl from Jim blushing slightly when their fingers brushed.

"Morning kids" George Kirk said as he walked into the dining room a PADD tucked under his arm and taking a seat at the head of the table.

The group responded with scattered  _Morning_ 's as George poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So Bones what cup is that one? Two or three?" George asked as Jim passed him a plate of bacon.

"About to be number three, sir" Bones replied before draining the last of his coffee and pouring himself another cup. George chuckled as he gestured for the potatoes.

"Still can't believe you're not a morning person." George said swapping the bowl of potatoes with the dish of eggs in his hands.

"Well it's easier to think when everyone else has gone to bed." Bones answered. He had perked up significantly after draining two cups of coffee and working on his second plate of waffles.

George nodded his understanding before starting in on his plate of food, reading from the PADD he had placed next to his plate.

"Hey dad where's mom?" Jim asked.

"She went to her office at the Academy to grade papers." George answered.

"Why?" Jim asked before taking a sip of orange juice.

"She didn't know how long your friends were staying over today and didn't want to be disturbed." George stated. Jim nodded as he continued eating.

Conversation around the table was easy, jokes flying freely. There were only three occasions where Jim shot his father a peculiar look after something the man had said. Spock did not understand the look but it greatly amused everyone else.

When breakfast was over Jim started cleaning up the table and Spock stayed behind to help. They were standing close to one another, Jim scraping the food off the dishes and handing them to Spock to put in the dishwasher when the blonde spoke up.

"So Spock, I was wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow." Jim inquired as he handed a plate over. Their fingers brushed and Spock could feel how nervous the blonde felt.

"Beyond completing the assignments I have due on Monday, I have no other plans." Spock replied. "Why do you ask?"

"There's a winter festival in town and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Jim asked, biting his lip as he waited for Spock's answer.

"I would be amenable to that." Spock answered which made Jim's face light up. They finished cleaning up in pleasant silence.

Around noon Sulu's mom came to pick him, as well as most of the group up. Spock and Jim sat in the living room reading, waiting for Spock's mother to pick him up. George who had been on his way to grab something from his car met Amanda at the door and let her in. They stood in the doorway of the living room, watching the two for a bit. Amanda smiled to herself when she saw how close her son was sitting next to the blonde and the small smiles that creeped onto his expression when his eyes flicked over to Jim.

George cleared his throat and the two jumped at the sound. Spock got up and gathered his things. Jim followed the Vulcan to the door, George and Amanda leading the way.

Spock paused at the front door and turned to Jim.

"So I'll meet you at the main entrance at 6." Jim stated.

"Affirmative" Spock replied and followed his mother to the car.

"Remember to dress warmly" Jim called from the door. Nodded his head and climbed into the car.

"What was that about sweetie?" Amanda asked as she drove them home.

"Jim invited me to a winter festival tomorrow and I accepted." Spock replied.

"That's wonderful sweetie, as long as you remember to get your homework done." Amanda reminded.

"Of course mother" Spock answered.

**xXx**

Spock buried his face further into his scarf as he walked to the main entrance of the festival grounds. He was 5 minutes early but was glad when he saw Jim standing next to the arch shifting his weight nervously.

The blonde's face lit up when he finally caught sight of Spock walking towards him.

"I'm glad you could make it." Jim said animatedly.

"So am I, although I would prefer it to not be so cold." Spock stated.

Jim chuckled. "I suppose it is a bit nippy, why don't we see if we can't find something warm to drink."

It took some searching but they eventually found a booth that served unsweetened tea as well as various other hot drinks.

Spock cradled his cup close to his body like it was the thing that would keep him from freezing to death. Jim chuckled at this sight.

"May I ask what it is that you find amusing?" Spock asked.

"Oh, ummm...Well you're kind of adorable when you're cold." Jim answered, his cold flushed cheeks growing red for another reason.

Spock raised an eyebrow not knowing how to reply so he went with a logical explanation.

"Growing up on a planet with a desert climate did very little to prepare me for Earth winters."

Jim nodded but noticed Spock was still shivering slightly.

"Here why don't you take my hat?" Jim said as he pulled the plain black beanie off his head and putting it on Spock's, tucking his pointed ears under the fabric.

"You know you lose most of your body heat through your head, or at least that's what my Nan says." Jim stated as he removed his gloved hands from Spock's head.

"That is a fascinating theory, I wonder if it has been studied." Spock said as they walked taking in the sights of the various booths. They ended up in an area where there were carnival games.

Jim excitedly went from booth to booth, trying his hand at the various games at least once. Spock followed and joined in on some of the games.

There was particular game that involved firing a phaser locked on stun at different targets that Jim was particularly skilled at. After hitting all but two of the targets the game vendor looked at the two them and said to Jim, "Alright kid pick your prize!"

Jim looked the various stuffed animals over before turning to Spock and asking, "Which do you think I should get?"

"I do not know whichever one you want." Spock answered.

"Yeah but which do you think I should get?" Jim insisted.

"If it were my choice I would get that one." Spock said pointing at a large stuffed koala bear. The animal had fascinated him as a child when his mother first taught him about the animals of Earth.

"Alright I'll get that one" Jim told the vendor gesturing to the koala. The man handed the large stuffed animal to Jim who then turned to Spock and presented him with the large toy.

"Here Spock I want you to have it." Jim said hiding his face behind the stuffed animal.

Spock took the stuffed koala and held just far enough away to stare at it.

"Thank you Jim" Spock said with a touch of reverence in his tone. No one had treated him with such consideration, save his parents, back on Vulcan the way Jim did. Not even his promised bondmate, T'Pring, had expressed anything more than mild contempt.

They walked close to one another past some more booths with winter holiday trinkets and ended up in a large open area with an ice skating rink in the middle. Jim's face split into a big smile and he tugged on Spock's coat sleeve.

"C'mon Spock let's skate." The blonde suggested excitedly.

"I do not think that is a wise idea." Spock said warily as he watched others on the ice.

"Why not it's a lot of fun." Jim said. Spock followed Jim to the skate rental booth, feeling slightly uneasy.

"It is highly likely that I will fall and hurt myself and others seeing as I have never attempted this mode of transportation before." Spock stated hoping to sway the blonde.

Jim smiled softly and placed a hand on Spock's upper arm, looking the dark haired boy in the eyes.

"I'll make sure you won't fall." Jim promised, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles into Spock's bicep. Spock hugged the stuffed koala to his body and nodded. Jim's smile widened and he went up to the free attendant getting them each a pair of skates.

Soon they were out on the ice, Spock's arms wide to keep his balance and a tight grip on the hand Jim had offered to help steady him. After a while Spock felt comfortable enough to bring his arms in and let go of Jim's hand. The blonde smiled but stayed nearby, sometimes skating next to Spock, sometimes skating backwards in front of him speaking encouragement.

Once his focus was no longer on keeping himself from falling, Spock noticed that there was music playing.

" _I got so scared; I thought no one could save me. You came along scooped me up like a baby"_

Spock started to pick his speed, confident that he could keep his balance. Jim smiled encouragingly and Spock's breath caught.

" _Every now and then, the stars align. Boy and girl meet by the great design. Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones"_

All of a sudden Spock felt his foot catch on something and he started falling forward. True to his word Jim quickly swooped in and kept the Vulcan from falling, catching him by the arms. Spock got his feet under him and looked up.

His eyes met Jim's electric blue ones and Spock felt like all the air left his lungs, despite their higher oxygen capacity than humans.

" _Everybody told me love was blind. Then I saw your face and you blew my mind. Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time._ "

Jim helped Spock straighten up but instead of backing away, the blonde leaned towards the Vulcan.

When their faces were merely inches apart, Spock was sure that Jim was going to kiss him and his heart raced.

"KEPTIN! SPOCK!" The two heard suddenly and separated to find Chekov expertly skating up to them, Uhura and Sulu not far behind the boy.

"Eet ees great to see you here!" The boy exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Pavel, I didn't know you guys were going to be here." Jim said as he carded a hand through his hair.

"Da, I asked 'Karu and Ny-ny to bring me." The boy explained animatedly. Spock noticed Uhura give Sulu a look that had him suddenly addressing Chekov.

"Hey Pasha, I bet I could beat you in a race around the rink" Sulu challenged.

"As eef" Pavel snorted.

"Oh yeah so sure of yourself" Sulu teased playfully.

"Fine, just don't cry vhen I beat you." Chekov bantered and started skating to the edge of the rink, Sulu following.

"Well good to see you two, I better make sure they don't hurt anyone." Uhura said quickly. "If I were you I'd stay in the middle."

Jim smiled to her gratefully then turned to Spock.

"So once we know it's safe to exit, do you want to go get something to eat?" Jim asked.

"That would be acceptable." Spock replied as he watched their friends expertly skate around the rink. True to form Chekov was the one to win the race, but instead of sticking around to congratulate the boy Jim and Spock left the rink for the area of the festival where food was sold, grabbing the stuffed koala from the little locker they had stored their shoes in.

An hour later as they were exploring some more of the booths when Jim's comm chirped and he answered it.

" _James T. Kirk it is 8:30 and you have school in the morning. Report your butt to the main entrance and I will drive Spock home_ " Spock overheard Jim's mother admonish.

"Yes ma'am" Jim replied into the comm before hanging up.

"Well I suppose it's time to go home" The blonde said to Spock with a sheepish smile.

"It is probably for the best" Spock replied and they walked to the main entrance. The drive to Spock's house was quiet, Jim and Spock sitting close together in the back seat, hands centimeters away from touching.

When they arrived, Jim walked Spock to the door.

"So that was fun" Jim said nervously.

"I agree" Spock replied, subtly inching towards the blonde.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" Jim said holding his hand up awkwardly unsure whether to wave or not.

"Jim" Spock said as the blonde was turning to leave. He grabbed Jim's arm and kissed the blonde boy. Conscious of Mrs. Kirk waiting for Jim to return to the car, Spock ended the kiss a few moments later.

"I will see you at school" Spock said and went inside.

Amanda came out of the kitchen a few seconds after Spock closed the door behind him.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" she asked. Spock smiled slightly, hugging the koala Jim had won him.

"Most definitely."


	5. We Take Care of Family

Spock walked into the school's locker area and was surprised to see Jim leaning by his locker. After Spock put away his winter coat and grabbed his PADD Jim stood up straight.

"Spock can I talk to you?" Jim asked.

"Can I talk to you in private" Jim amended, eyes flicking to a few people who walked into the same area.

"Certainly Jim" Spock replied and followed the blonde to a deserted classroom.

"I don't know how to make this sound less awkward so I'll just be blunt and save us any miscommunications." Jim said in a nervous rush. "I viewed last night as a date and was hoping that it wouldn't be last one we'd go on with each other."

Jim worried his lip and refused to meet Spock's gaze, tapping his hand on the edge of the desk he was sitting on.

"That would be most acceptable." Spock answered.

"Yeah? So just to be clear we're dating?" Jim asked.

Spock stepped forward trapping Jim on the desk and slid a hand down the blonde's arm stilling his fingers with a Vulcan kiss.

"I do believe that is the term." Spock whispered his tone almost a purr.

The next thing Jim did was exactly what Spock had hoped he would. The blonde closed the few inches between them and captured Spock's mouth with his own.

It was an unhurried kiss, an exploration of a completely unfamiliar feeling.

Spock had never been this intimate with anyone back on Vulcan, and Jim was unused to feeling another's emotions through a temporary telepathic bond.

Jim opened his mouth slightly and Spock mirrored the action, allowing Jim's tongue to slide into his mouth. The sensation was something Spock had briefly felt that weekend and didn't want to ever let it go.

Jim let go of Spock's hand and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy's neck, deepening the kiss. They continued like this until the need for air became too great.

The blonde pulled away breathing heavily as he leaned his forehead against Spock's.

"Wow" Jim breathed. "That was intense."

"I have to agree that it was unlike anything I have ever experienced to date." Spock replied. Finally having caught his breath Jim smiled.

"Round two?" the blonde asked flippantly. Spock rolled his eyes but closed the miniscule distance between them to kiss Jim. They lost track of time reveling in the sensation of one another.

Suddenly Spock pulled away from the blonde which made Jim frown.

"We should proceed to our respective classes." The Vulcan stated.

"Why we've got plenty of time." Jim replied placing quick kisses to the corner of Spock's mouth, jaw and back to his lips.

Spock was about to argue but the warning bell rang accentuating his point. Jim cursed and slid off the desk, picking up his abandoned school bag from the floor. The blonde grabbed the edge of Spock's sleeve and tugged him along as he dashed out of the room and down the hall to Spock's first class. When they arrived, Jim stopped and shifted his bag higher onto his shoulder.

"I'll see you at lunch?" the blonde asked to which Spock nodded. Jim smiled placed a quick kiss to Spock's lips then started running down the hall to his own class.

Spock walked into the room, a little dazed as he sat next to Scotty and Bones.

"Looks like someone had a good morning" Bones teased as Spock pulled out his homework, his movements mechanical.

Scotty giggled and playfully hit Bones in the chest. Spock finally registered what Bones had meant and a light green blush creeped up his cheeks. He was spared their questions when the instructor walked into the room.

**xXx**

Jim and Spock had been together a week when one day after school Jim told Spock he had something to show the Vulcan. Spock suspected that Jim just wanted to find a deserted classroom to make out in before going home.

As they were walking down an empty hallway they heard a commotion coming from the nearby Physics lab. Curious the boys walked over to the door and peered inside the room. Jim's jaw clenched when he saw Nero slowly walking back and forth in front of something that was obscured by the lab equipment.

Spock was curious as to Jim's reaction; he had not encountered the menacing older boy directly before and wondered what he had done to make the blonde act so defensively.

There was a pained whimper from where Nero was at, and the boy kicked whatever was on the floor.

"Well I don't think you've learned your lesson. I've told you before to stop making the rest of us look dumb. I will not be out smarted by someone who shouldn't even be in this school." Nero said as he kicked what was apparently a person on the floor.

Spock could easily see Jim's anger radiating off of him in waves and grabbed his arm before the blonde could do anything rash. Spock was going to pull Jim away when Nero stopped kicking whoever was on the floor and pressed a boot down on them. The person cried out in pain and Spock could swear the voice was familiar.

"Well Chekov, are you going to finally listen?" Nero sneered.

Hearing the name of Nero's victim Jim tore his arm from Spock's grasp but the Vulcan didn't stop him. The blonde barreled over to the older boy and pulled him away from where he had Chekov trapped on the floor. Jim had caught Nero by surprise and a right hook had the older boy sprawled on the floor dazed.

Spock went over to their young friend whose face was starting to swell and bruises surfacing. Spock placed a hand on Chekov's shoulder and the boy moaned in pain, placing his arms defensively in front of his face.

Jim had descended on Nero before he recovered and started steadily punching his face. Just when Spock was going to comm for help Jim was pulled off the older boy by Scotty and Bones. Nero was able to recover and dashed out of the room before anyone could stop him. Bones held on to Jim as the blonde thrashed to run after Nero and Scotty went over to where Chekov was still crumpled on the floor.

Chekov whimpered and pulled his arms tighter over his face when Scotty gently placed a hand on the boy's side.

"Shhh its ok laddie, yer safe now" Scotty said in a quiet soothing tone.

"Len'rd." Scotty called over to where Bones was quietly but firmly saying something to Jim, talking him down.

"Bones!" Scotty exclaimed when the other boy didn't hear him the first time. Jim and Bones looked over at the dark haired boy; Scotty rarely called his boyfriend by Jim's nickname.

"We need ta get him ta Nurse Chapel." Scotty said insistently. Bones and Jim came over and with Scotty's help the three of them gently lifted Chekov off the ground. Spock walked ahead opening doors and made sure they had a clear path through the halls until they reached the infirmary.

A no nonsense blonde woman in her mid to late 20s came out of the office in the back when the boys came in and set Chekov on the nearest bed.

"Alright, everyone back up and give me space to work." Nurse Chapel ordered as she grabbed a tricorder and started scanning the boy.

Bones sat Jim down on another cot and kept his eyes on the blonde, making sure he didn't leave to seek out Nero. Scotty stood next to Spock near Chekov's cot, worriedly chewing on his thumbnail.

"McCoy" Nurse Chapel said sharply.

"Yes ma'am" Bones replied.

"You're looking to be a medical officer, am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am" Bones answered, not knowing where this was going.

"Would you like some field training?" The woman asked as she continued to scan Chekov.

Bones flicked his eyes nervously to Jim whose anger was simmering in the background. Spock strode over and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, Jim relaxing significantly at the touch. Bones nodded at Spock then went to stand by Nurse Chapel.

"What can I do for you ma'am" The dark haired teen asked.

"Wash your hands; grab a splint, bandages and ice packs." Nurse Chapel ordered. Bones followed her orders and when he handed her the requested items they went to work.

Nurse Chapel left Bones wrapping up Chekov's hand with a splint to go to her office, coming back with a hypospray and bottle of pills. She injected Chekov with the medicine then turned on the rest of the boys.

"McCoy, grab some antiseptic and a couple more bandages" Nurse Chapel barked sternly and took Kirk's right hand in her own. Bones did as commanded and Nurse Chapel proceeded to mercilessly clean Jim's bloody swollen knuckles.

"Now will one of you tell me why that boy has 3 bruised ribs, a broken hand and enough bruising on his face to almost swell an eye shut?" She demanded which caused Jim's jaw to clench and uninjured hand to curl into a fist.

"Jim and I were walking by the physics lab when we overheard a commotion. We looked in to find someone beating up Chekov and intervened." Spock stated.

"From the state of your knuckles Kirk I'm assuming you took some kind of retaliation on whoever was attacking Chekov." Nurse Chapel inquired, to which Jim nodded in answer.

"So did any of you know who the attacker was?" Chapel asked.

"Nero" Scotty answered. "I had forgotten my PADD in the lab an' went ta retrieve it, when we got there we had ta pull Jim off of him an' he fled."

"I'm going to have to report this to Admiral Archer; however Kirk's injuries can be attributed to self-defense." Nurse Chapel said finishing wrapping up Jim's hand.

"Will Pavel be alright?" Jim asked quietly.

"He'll have to deal with some pain for a while but should heal up just fine." Nurse Chapel replied with a reassuring smile.

They all stayed in the room looking over at Chekov while Nurse Chapel went to her office to call Admiral Archer. Jim's comm chirped and he answered it.

" _Jim where are you, your mother and I are waiting outside and you know how she gets impatient_ " George Kirk asked.

" _I am not impatient!"_ Mrs. Kirk admonished her husband.

"I'm in the infirmary" Jim replied.

" _JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK, WHAT TROUBLE DID YOU GET INTO NOW?!"_ Everyone overheard Mrs. Kirk yell.

"None" Jim defended.

" _Like hell"_  Winona Kirk muttered.

" _Jim incoming"_  George warned.

"Ah man! Dad I swear to you I didn't do anything. Please come I need back up, bring Christopher. Between mom and Admiral Archer I need someone on my side" Jim pleaded.

" _Jim what happened?"_ George asked urgently.

"I'll explain when you get here just do me this favor." Jim asked one last time.

" _I'm taking your word on this son, don't betray my trust."_  George warned.

"Yes sir." Jim replied and his father hung up.

"You guys might want to clear out; my mom takes no prisoners when she's on a warpath" Jim stated.

"They're not going anywhere Kirk, Archer wants to talk to all of you." Nurse Chapel said from the door of her office. Jim shot them an apologetic look.

Soon the school infirmary was overrun with adults; first Admiral Archer, then Mrs. Kirk, and lastly Mr. Kirk and Commander Pike.

"James what did you do now!" Winona asked firmly, her fury barely contained.

"Winona calm down, Jim has already promised to explain just give him a chance before you jump to conclusions." George said as he entered.

All eyes focused on Jim and the blonde took a deep breath before detailing what happened. Spock, Scotty and Bones added to the tale with their own observations. After a while Chekov, who had been resting due to the hypospray, woke up and Admiral Archer asked him what happened.

"I vas vorking on a project in ze lab vhen Nero snuck up on me. He haz threatened me in ze past zat eef I did not stop, how do I say, showing off? Da, stop showing off my intewllect I vould pay. I deed not take him seriously at ze time. He punched me in ze face zen vhen I vas on ze ground he keeked me and crushed my hand." Chekov explained his tone dead.

"Keptin, I mean Jim and Spock rescued me from more harm." Chekov added. The boy shifted on the bed and winced when pain shot through his chest.

Winona's expression had changed from one of anger to pride as Chekov confirmed Jim's story. Jim hopped off his cot and walked over to Chekov placing a protective hand on the boy's shoulder. George, Commander Pike and Admiral Archer had moved to a corner of the room and talked over what would happen next.

"Do you have anyone to look out for you Pavel?" Nurse Chapel asked the boy.

"Net. I liwe in ze dorms and my parents are in St. Petersburg" Chekov answered.

"I would prefer it if you had someone to look after you and help you out." Nurse Chapel replied with a small frown.

"He can stay with us." Winona said, brushing a few curls out of the boy's eyes.

"Vhat, no no no. I could not impose!" Chekov exclaimed.

"Nonsense, you'll stay in Sam's room." Winona said with an air of finality.

"Don't bother; she's not going to let you out of this." Jim said when Chekov looked like he was going to argue further.

**xXx**

Spock, Scotty and Bones helped Jim and his parents get Chekov's things from his dorm room and the boy settled at the Kirk home.

"Leonard, Monty are you going to stay the night?" Winona asked the boys after they left Chekov to rest.

"If it's not an imposition ma'am" Bones replied. Winona smiled at the politeness Bones showed.

"Not at all. Same goes for you Spock, as long as it's alright with your parents." Winona said before walking downstairs.

"You can use my comm if you'd like" Jim offered handing Spock the device, before entering the room Chekov was sleeping in.

Spock commed his mom who said she'd drop off a change of clothes later. Spock quietly entered the room to return the device finding Jim sitting in a chair next to the bed his knees pulled close to his chest and expression sad.

"Jim what is the matter?" Spock asked as he handed the blonde the comm.

"I should have known." Jim said softly.

"Jim you could not have known." Spock replied squatting next to the chair.

"Yes I should have, this is not the first time Nero has caused trouble." Jim stated. Spock raised an eyebrow and stayed silent knowing Jim would explain in his own time.

"It's how Bones and I met. Nero had cornered me because of a snarky remark I made in the class and was fully intent on making me pay for the comment. Bones happened to be walking by and got Nero to back down." Jim said his tone was one of guilt.

"I should have turned him in to Admiral Archer or Pike, but I didn't want to look like a weakling. I knew he was dangerous but I did nothing to stop him." Jim berated himself, gripping his knees tighter.

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and kissed the blonde's temple. Jim leaned in to the touch, resting his head on Spock's shoulder.

"There is no use worrying on what could have been. All that matters now is that Nero will be punished." Spock stated.

"I suppose you're right. I still can't help but feel responsible." Jim replied.

"Do not berate yourself so James. You did not encourage him to violence and could not know he would choose Chekov as his victim. All you should keep in your mind is that you stopped him from causing Chekov any permanent damage." Spock said encouragingly.

"You know I like it when you call me James" Jim said nuzzling Spock's neck.

"Fascinating" Spock replied, a hand now in Jim's hair gently massaging his scalp. Spock at first had been at a loss on how to show affection but was finding it easier as he relied more on his instincts.

"Mmmhmmm. It's nice to hear it when I'm not in trouble" Jim said pulling his head back to look Spock in the eye.

Spock leaned in and captured Jim's lips in a soft kiss. Jim returned it, closing his eyes. They heard someone clearing their throat and pulled apart, looking over at Chekov.

"Eef you don't mind some of us are trying to sleep" Chekov said snarkily, to which Jim chuckled.

"Sorry Pavel, we'll leave you to rest in peace" Jim said standing up from the chair. Spock followed the blonde to the door, stopping when they heard Chekov speak again.

"Keptin, Spock. I vanted to thank you for saving me" Chekov said quietly.

"Not a problem Pavel. I'm just sorry we didn't find you sooner." Jim replied sadly.

"Eet's not your fault keptin" the boy answered.

"You should have told us he was giving you trouble." Jim lightly scolded.

"I know zat now keptin. I thought I could handle eet on my own, I vas wrong." Chekov apologized. Jim nodded his acceptance and left the room to let the boy sleep, Spock following.

Jim's comm chirped while he Spock, Scotty and Bones were watching a movie in the basement.

"Kirk here" Jim answered.

" _Hey Jim have you heard from Pavel, he was supposed to meet me and Hikaru to study and never showed."_  Uhura asked over the device, her tone worried.

"Ah yeah I meant to call you. He's staying with me and my parents while he recovers." Jim answered.

" _Recovers?! From WHAT?"_  Uhura practically screeched over line making Jim wince.

"…injuries. Look it's easier to explain in person, do you mind just coming over?" Jim said.

" _Fine Hikaru and I will be over soon. You better have a good explanation Kirk."_ Uhura said before hanging up.

"She may just be worse than my mom" Jim groaned. The blonde got up and climbed the stairs out of the basement stopping at the door.

"Hey mom!" Jim called down the house.

"Jim what have I told you about yelling through the house" Winona called back, her voice getting closer to the top of the stairs.

"Not to unless trapped or injured" Jim replied.

"Well you don't seem to be in either circumstance." Winona said causing Bones to snicker.

"I know I'm sorry. I thought I'd tell you that Uhura and Sulu are coming over to see Pavel" Jim explained.

"Alright, I'll let them up to see him but you all need to let that poor boy sleep." Winona chided.

"Yes ma'am. They're just worried. Uhura and Sulu are the two people closest to Pavel and I figured he'd want to see them." Jim stated. Spock looked over to see Winona nod and Jim climb back down the stairs. Five minutes later the doorbell rang and Jim dashed up the stairs to let their friends in.

Another twenty minutes, when Spock was going to search for the blonde, Jim and Sulu came down the basement stairs.

"He's video comming with his parents and my mom. Uhura stayed behind to act as translator" Jim said.

There was silence as Jim sat down next to Spock. It was finally broken by Sulu.

"I can't believe I didn't know" the Asian boy said.

"None of us knew" Bones answered.

"Yes but I'm his best friend! He should have told me! Hell I should have known by the way he looked uneasy when Nero was around." Sulu yelled as he paced in front of the couch, venting his frustration.

"Hikaru, you didn't know because he thought he could handle it himself. There's nothing you can do about it now except be there for him" Bones said soothingly. It surprised Spock to see this side of the older boy when all he had observed to date was a surly attitude and gruffness directed to everyone but Scotty.

"I know I just feel so helpless" Sulu said as he collapsed on the couch between Jim and Bones, burying his face in his hands. Bones draped an arm around Sulu's shoulders and squeezed the other boy's arm.

"The worst is over. At the very least Nero will be expelled. He can also face criminal charges if the kid chooses to file a report and if he does we have to be there for him." Bones replied.

"Hey remember, we're a family and that we take care of family" Jim added.

**xXx**

Jim was kissing Spock on his doorstep after a date at the movies. Running out of air fast the blonde pulled away, fingers still tangled in Spock's soft black hair. There was a short honk from the street where George Kirk was waiting in the car. Spock tightened his arms around Jim's waist placing a quick series of kisses to the blonde's lips.

"Mmmm… Spock…I've got to go. My dad's more understanding but…mmm, his patience only goes so far" Jim said between kisses. Spock gave him one last searing kiss then released the blonde.

"See you at school?" Jim asked as he stepped down from the porch.

"Most definitely" Spock replied.

Spock let himself in the door and was about to call out to let his parents know he was home when he heard them talking from the living room. Jim was rubbing off on him because instead alerting his parents to his presence he simply snuck over to the entrance and listened to their conversation.

"Sarek I have a request to make" Amanda stated.

"Yes?" Sarek replied.

"I think we should break Spock's engagement to T'Pring." Amanda said.

"What is your reasoning for this request?" Sarek asked, Spock could hear the interest in his tone.

"It was a logical choice when we were living on Vulcan and it seemed as if Spock was going to follow the practice of the kolinahr. However as you have surely noticed Spock has embraced his human side since living on Earth and I believe he, like any other boy, should find love the human way." Amanda argued.

"I understand your reasoning and shall think it over. However, I do not want to make any hasty decisions involving Spock's upbringing and have him shunning his Vulcan heritage completely." Sarek countered.

Spock stood next to the doorway leaning against the wall, keeping silent for a few moments, absorbing what he just overheard.

Spock understood his father's argument but a part of him hoped that Sarek would consider his mother's request. Spending time with Jim had Spock embracing his emotions more and more and they cursed the fact that one day he would have to leave Jim to be bonded with T'Pring.


	6. Merry Christmas

Spock looked around the large ballroom where the Starfleet Christmas Party was taking place. The Earth holiday intrigued him with its various intricacies and traditions.

Spock tugged at the collar of his dress shirt, the tie around his neck felt too tight for his liking. He suddenly felt a hand ghost along his lower back and turned to find a familiar blonde smiling at him.

"I hope you know CPR, 'cause you take my breath away" Jim said resting his hand on the small of Spock's back.

"I do not understand, your breathing appears to be normal" Spock replied to which Jim chuckled.

"It's just my way of saying you look really good tonight Spock" Jim said curling his first two fingers around Spock's in a Vulcan kiss.

"James this is highly inappropriate seeing as we are not alone" Spock stated a green flush creeping up his cheeks.

"I know, I couldn't resist; you just look so damn good in a suit" Jim replied letting go of Spock's hand.

"I must admit you do not look unpleasant yourself" Spock said. Jim gave Spock a shy smile at the compliment.

"Jim we've been looking all over for you" Winona said walking up to the boys with an Admiral and blonde girl around their age in tow.

"Good evening Mrs. Kirk, I must say you look exceptionally beautiful tonight" Spock said to Jim's mother.

"Why thank you Spock, I didn't expect to see you here" Winona replied.

"My father's ambassadorial status garnered my family an invitation" Spock explained.

"Ah huh, I must say hello to your mother then" Winona said absently.

"You said you'd been looking for me mom?" Jim interjected.

"Yes. This is Admiral Marcus and his daughter Carol. The Admiral mentioned that when the winter holidays are over Carol will be enrolled at Enterprise Academy. I thought you two should get to know each other that way she'll already have some friends there" Winona stated.

"Hey Carol, my names Jim and this is my boyfriend Spock" Jim greeted the blonde girl holding out a hand.

"Pleasure" Carol replied shaking Jim's hand.

"Don't worry sir we'll take good care of your daughter. I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly" Jim said to Admiral Marcus with his trademark charming smile. Marcus narrowed his eyes at Jim before nodding and walking back into the crowd of officers.

"I expect you'll behave yourself Jim" Winona warned.

"Always mom" Jim said holding up a hand and placing another over his heart. Winona shook her head and walked away.

"So Carol what's your focus going to be?" Jim asked the blonde girl, sliding an arm around Spock's waist.

"Much to my father's despair I wish to become a science officer" Carol answered in a pronounced British accent.

"Why? What path would he prefer you to take?" Jim asked.

"He thinks my skills would best be suited as a starship Captain" Carol answered.

"Nothing wrong with Command" Jim commented.

"Not at all, I just believe I wouldn't have the capacity to be able to make all those decisions tacked on to being a Captain. It takes a special kind of person to command a ship" She replied.

"On that point I would have to agree with you Miss Marcus" Spock said with a fond smile to Jim.

"Please Spock, Carol" the girl corrected and Spock nodded his acknowledgement.

"So I'm starved, would you two like to accompany me in my search for some food in this joint" Jim said holding his free arm to Carol.

"It would give us something to do if we descend into an awkward silence" Carol answered looping her arm with Jim's. Spock raised an eyebrow but walked with the pair of blondes, Jim's arm still around his waist.

**xXx**

Spock stood by the burning fireplace in Sulu's guest house watching his friends socialize around the room. It was Christmas Eve and Sulu had decided to throw a party for Alpha team. Some clever hacking done in joint effort by Chekov and Scotty and the group had the replicator in the kitchen dispensing alcohol.

Spock scanned the room wondering where Jim could have disappeared to, his eyes settling on Carol Marcus and Uhura chatting animatedly on the couch. After spending most of the Starfleet Christmas party talking with the girl Jim decided to invite her to Sulu's party to meet the rest of their friends. After some initial unease Carol had fit right in with group, instantly gravitating towards Uhura being the only other girl in the group.

Jim came in from the kitchen two drinks in his hand, smiling when he spotted Spock by the fireplace. The blonde strode over to Spock but instead of handing over one of the drinks Jim set them both down on the mantel.

Spock was pleasantly surprised when Jim threw his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Spock returned the kiss wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist pulling him closer.

Jim pulled back a few moments later, blue eyes sparkling as he stared into Spock's.

The blonde gasped before whispering, "I love you."

Spock raised an eyebrow but before he could answer verbally Jim was speaking.

"You don't have to say it back; I just wanted to let you know. I understand if you find love illogical."

Before Spock could answer, the rest of their friends came over. Uhura bounced over to where the two stood and placed a kiss to Spock and Jim's cheeks.

"I am confused by that display of affection" Spock said aloud. Jim was wearing a wide grin and Uhura was giggling.

"You're standing under mistletoe" Carol explained pointing at the plant hanging over his head.

"I do not understand the significance of standing under a plant and it's correlation to being kissed" Spock stated.

"Oh" Carol said surprised. "It's a Christmas tradition that if you stand under mistletoe you have to be kissed. If I remember right the plant was a symbol of male virility."

Spock nodded and proceeded to step out from under the mistletoe grabbing his drink off the fireplace mantel.

"Now that the lesson in human holiday traditions is over let's open presents" Bones said grabbing a few gifts out from under the tree and handing them to their recipients.

Gifts were exchanged amongst the group, Jim handing out his last. He smiled savoring the reactions to each of his friends finding that the gift suited them perfectly. His favorite reactions were Chekov, Carol, and Spock's. Carol's was one of surprise to be included in the gift exchange and cooed at the necklace that complemented her eyes perfectly. Chekov bounced up and down like an excited puppy at the sight of a home engineering kit. Spock genuinely smiled at the set of pristine philosophy books Jim had gotten him.

The group drifted apart throughout the guest house. Carol and Uhura were talking softly in the hall, Sulu was helping Chekov build something with his new tools in the kitchen, Bones and Scotty had slipped away from the rest of the group, and Jim and Spock were sitting on the couch in front of the fire cuddling.

Spock was lost in thought over what Jim had said under the mistletoe. He felt deeply for the blonde but he couldn't let himself admit to love knowing that he was still promised to T'Pring.

"Who's T'Pring?" Jim asked curiously after his hand had lightly brushed over Spock's.

"Jim there are certain aspects about Vulcan culture that I have yet to tell you about" Spock replied.

"Ok?" Jim said his tone still curious. Spock let a breath that was approximate to a sigh.

"When their children are young, Vulcan parents seek out a logical choice in a mate for their son or daughter" Spock stated matter of factly.

"So Vulcan's practice in arranged marriage?" Jim asked cautiously.

"Precisely" Spock answered dreading the moment Jim came to the logical conclusion.

"That means that you're technically engaged….to this T'Pring" Jim stated his expression neutral.

"Yes" Spock replied, cringing internally at the lost look in Jim's eyes.

"If I had things my way I would be the one to choose with whom I one day bond with, but that is not how it is." Spock said cupping Jim's face in his hands, letting the affection he felt for the blonde flow across the telepathic bond.

Jim leaned up and kissed Spock softly, confusing the Vulcan with this reaction. Jim pulled away and buried his face in Spock's chest. Spock didn't quite know how to react so he tightened his arms around Jim and stared into the fire watching the flames flicker and pop savoring the time he still had with him.


	7. And A Happy New Year

Spock walked into the house after spending the morning at the library, he was reading over the notes he made on a PADD when he heard his mother calling for him.

"Spock could you come here sweetie."

"Yes mother?" Spock said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to her where his father was standing in front of.

"It has come to our attention that you and Jim Kirk have become close in the time that we have spent on Earth" Sarek stated.

"That is correct" Spock quantified.

"Your mother has requested that I break your engagement to T'Pring in favor of you finding love the human way and I have decided to agree to this request" Sarek explained. Spock felt his heart flutter with excitement but kept silent as his father continued.

"We have already contacted her family and they are not adverse to this decision seeing as she wishes to bond with another. When the school year is over we will travel to Vulcan and you will participate in the ritual to break the engagement" Sarek finished.

Spock took his time before responding, various emotions rushing through his mind.

"I understand and will heed to your wishes" Spock replied.

"My wish is for you to be happy Spock" Sarek concluded. Spock nodded and left the living room for his own room, feeling like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

**xXx**

Spock woke up on New Year's Eve with a message from Jim on his PADD.

**My brother wants to meet you and has invited us to go see the fireworks at the pier with him and his girlfriend tonight. We'll probably go to dinner before that.**

Spock took a few seconds to read the message a second time trying to work out any hidden meaning the blonde might have put in it. Spock hadn't spoken to Jim since Christmas and hoped that the blonde was just busy spending time with his family rather than avoiding him.

**I accept and look forward to meeting your brother.**

It wasn't long before Spock's PADD beeped with Jim's reply.

**We'll pick you up at 9.**

Spock was nervous for most of the day and when he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin he took the time meditate, calming his mind, taking serenity in logic.

As promised Spock heard the doorbell ring at 9 and went to answer it. His mother rounded the corner as he was walking to the door.

"What time should I expect you home?" Amanda asked.

"I am unsure but I suppose it will be after midnight" Spock answered grabbing his coat and the hat Jim had let him borrow on their first date, pulling them on.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then" Amanda said before walking back to where she came from.

Spock opened the door his pulse raced at the sight of Jim in the porch light, the night casting shadows across his face. It always astounded him with how beautiful Jim is, but the blonde acted like he didn't know.

"Ready to go?" Jim asked a small smile when the door opened.

"Yes" Spock replied stepping onto the porch, letting the door close behind him.

"I apologize in advance for my brother and if he pries too much, Aurelan has agreed to help me distract Sam" Jim said quickly as they walked to the car.

Dinner with the Kirks and Aurelan was pleasant. After the perfunctory you're dating my brother interrogation, Spock and Sam were discussing in depth the discovery of MDM-Alpha2b, or as Jim called it Sex Pollen, on Omicron Ceti III and more recently Regula II. Spock saw in his peripheral vision Jim make an odd gesture to Aurelan which caused Sam to drop their conversation and flick his little brother's head.

"What was that for?" Jim exclaimed.

"Calling us nerds in sign language is rude, especially when one of the nerds is your boyfriend. Do you want me to tell mom?" Sam replied with a smug smirk.

"What is with yours and Bones obsession about my manners?" Jim asked exasperatedly.

"A big brother's duty to make sure you're a perfect gentleman" Sam said matter of factly. Jim rolled his eyes and Aurelan giggled.

"Alright before I dig myself a hole" Jim said.

"Too late" Sam muttered causing Jim to stick his tongue out at his older brother.

"As I was saying, Aurelan you've been quiet all evening. Why don't you tell us how you met the manners police" Jim asked with a winning smile.

"I see Sam's not the only one with irresistible charm" Aurelan said with a small smile.

"It's the Kirk charm, you're changing the subject" Jim explained.

"Well the first time we interacted directly was when I was working on a paper for my 16th century literature course and needed a book that some sadist had decided to put on the highest shelf they could find" Aurelan started with a scowl, "This charmer saw me in need of some help and got the book for me. After that we kept bumping into each other in the campus library. After the 4th time of him helping me get a book I invited him to study with me. Sam started bringing coffee and flirting outrageously; to keep him focused I demanded he use at least one sophisticated word with each attempt."

"That's why his vocabulary has gotten better." Jim commented.

"Yes" Aurelan confirmed with a smile, "About a month of studying together, Sam finally asked me out on a proper date."

"And I haven't driven her away yet" Sam finished, slipping his hand into Aurelan's and bringing their intertwined fingers to his lips. Spock unconsciously slid his hand towards Jim's and when their hands brushed Jim quickly pulled his away.

Spock was hurt by the distance Jim had been keeping and knew it was because of the revelation he made at Christmas. It wasn't until he and Jim were trailing behind Sam and Aurelan on the boardwalk to the pier that he decided to address it.

"Jim can I speak to you in private" Spock asked.

"Uh sure" Jim replied before hollering ahead. "Hey Sam! Spock and I are going to go take a walk before the fireworks. Meet you by the Ferris Wheel?"

"Alright, stay out of trouble." Sam replied before walking away his arm around Aurelan.

Jim led Spock to a quiet corner of the pier and leaned against the railing.

"You remember what I told you about Vulcan culture at Mr. Sulu's Christmas party" Spock started.

"Yes" Jim said softly, diverting his gaze.

"There has been a change as to my engagement to T'Pring" Spock said. Jim looked back at the Vulcan his expression confused.

"My father informed me a few days ago that I am no longer promised to her and can choose my own bondmate when the time comes."

"Wha-what?" Jim asked his blue eyes sparking with hope.

"James, I love you" Spock stated stepping closer to Jim, inches between them. Jim stared up into Spock's chocolate brown eyes his expression full of wonder.

"I love you too" Jim replied with a gasp. The blonde stood up straight and kissed Spock pouring all his love for the Vulcan into the kiss. When they pulled apart Jim clung to Spock resting his head on Spock's shoulder. Spock held on to the blonde recognizing Jim's need to be close to him.

"This isn't just some cruel joke to keep me until you have to go marry another on a distant planet" Jim whispered against Spock's neck.

"No ashayam, I would never lie to you. Vulcans do not lie" Spock said pulling Jim's face up to look him in the eyes. Jim smiled and kissed Spock softly.

"As much fun as it would be to stay here and make out with you, we don't want to miss the fireworks." Jim said after pulling away a little breathless.

They walked the pier and met up with Sam and Aurelan just before midnight. The 4 got on the Ferris Wheel and Jim was practically bouncing in his seat when the basket he and Spock were in stopped at the top.

Spock understood Jim's excitement a moment later when all of a flash of light burst overhead. They both turned their gaze up and watched the display.

After a while Spock felt Jim's gaze on him; he looked over to the blonde and his breath was taken away by the fond smile that was on his boyfriend's face.

Jim slipped his hand into Spock's and went back to watching the fireworks. With each flash of light Spock felt like he could see the all the art in the known universe and not find anything more beautiful than Jim in this moment.


	8. Green With Envy

It was early spring and pouring buckets outside when Commander Pike stopped Jim and Spock in the hall.

"Kirk" the man called.

"Hey Christopher what's up?" Jim replied dropping Spock's hand from his pinkie being curled around Spock's.

"Commander" Spock greeted nodding his head and crossing his arms behind his back.

"Spock" Pike replied with a nod, "Jim I need a favor of you. There's a student coming in from Taurus IV and I would be grateful if you could help him adjust to the school, especially after everything he's been through."

"Sure thing." Jim said. "What's his name?"

Pike opened his mouth to answer Jim's question but a clap of thunder drowned out the commander's voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Jim said.

"I said his name is Khan."

**xXx**

A week later Jim walked down the hall Alpha team usually met up in before school with a tall, muscular dark haired boy.

Something the other boy said had the blonde laughing as he approached the group and it rubbed Spock the wrong way.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Khan, he's new here" Jim introduced.

"Really Jim, could've fooled me" Bones muttered before taking a sip of coffee from a skull and cross bones mug the blonde had gotten him for his birthday.

"Well excuse me for stating the obvious" Jim said petulantly.

"To be honest, it is I who should apologize. You all would be having a normal morning if James didn't have to show me around." Khan said in a deep baritone that was almost hypnotic.

"Nah it's cool I like to give Jim shit." Bones replied. Spock inched a bit closer to Jim not liking the familiarity the older boy was showing his boyfriend.

"Alright introductions! That's Bones and Scotty. Hikaru Sulu and boy genius Pavel Chekov. The two lovely ladies are Uhura and Carol Marcus. And lastly but certainly not the least this is my boyfriend Spock." Jim said with a few grand flourishes ending with an arm around Spock's waist.

"James you didn't tell me you knew women that make works of art look like cheap scribbles" Khan said as he bowed and kissed Carol's hand.

"Surely you flatter" Carol replied blushing.

"No I do not, you are an exquisite beauty Carol and should be appreciated as so." Khan stated, which made Carol blush harder.

"And Uhura you remind me of the Egyptian queens of old, beautiful and fierce during their rule." The tall boy greeted with a stately bow.

"Uh huh" Uhura replied unimpressed.

"So Khan what brings ya ta Enterprise Academy?" Scotty asked.

"Ah, unfortunately I grew up on a small remote settlement on Taurus IV." Khan said with a sad look.

"Oh I'm sorry ta bring it up." Scotty apologized quickly.

"It's quite alright you couldn't have known." Khan replied.

"As fascinating as this conversation is I am going to proceed to class before I am late." Spock said shortly.

"Of course education waits for no man" Khan said with a nod. Spock raised an eyebrow and started walking away. Just before he was out of reach Jim quickly pressed his first two fingers to Spock's.

When Spock turned a corner, he saw Jim walking down the hall an arm around Khan.

**xXx**

A few days later, on a warm lazy afternoon, Jim and Spock were lounging on a blanket in the Kirk's backyard. Spock was reading for his Earth history class, Jim's head in his lap, the blonde pretending to do math homework.

"What do you think about seeing a movie this weekend at that theater that shows 21st century classics" Jim asked suddenly.

"That sounds acceptable, especially if you finish your literature paper." Spock replied, scrolling down the text on the PADD.

"I'll have you know that I just have to write the conclusion and edit the whole thing, Mr. Killjoy." Jim answered in teasing tone.

"If that's the case we can go on Saturday" Spock said without looking away from the PADD.

"Cool, I was also thinking about inviting Khan" Jim said before going back to his homework.

Spock put his PADD down and frowned.

"Jim..."Spock started.

"What love?" Jim replied laying his own PADD on his chest and looking up at Spock.

"I was looking forward to just spending time with you." Spock answered.

"I just thought the guy could use a fun night out after what he's been through."

"I understand ashayam but I prefer our time together alone."

"Oh my go-are you jealous?" Jim asked with a huge smile.

"Envy is illogical." Spock stated picking up his PADD.

"You are jealous! You always play the emotions are illogical card when you don't want to cop to one" Jim exclaimed sitting up.

"I do not and it is illogical to be jealous of something I already have." Spock replied lowering his PADD and surprised to find Jim right behind it on his hands and knees.

"You're right, I love you and not him. I can't help it if I find you being jealous insanely hot." Jim said before leaning forward and kissing Spock.

Spock returned the kiss and laid back on the blanket when Jim kept leaning forward. From his current vantage point Jim deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue across Spock's lower lip. The Vulcan opened his mouth and let Jim's tongue slide against his.

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled the blonde's body until it was flush with his. Jim brought his head back nipping Spock's lower lip before placing kisses down his jaw and neck. When Jim sucked at Spock's neck, the Vulcan could feel heat stirring in his lower abdomen. Jim then slowly rocked his hips against Spock as he came back up to kiss his lips and the dark haired boy felt an irrational need to tear both of their clothes off flash through him.

"Jimmy, stop making out with your boyfriend and come help mom make dinner" Sam yelled from the back door.

Jim groaned and rested his forehead on Spock's shoulder.

"Hop to it man, you know if I try to help we're going to be ordering pizza." Sam called again before going back inside. Jim got up and pulled Spock up off the ground.

"Stay for dinner?" Jim asked.

"Sure" Spock replied placing a quick kiss to Jim's cheek.

 


	9. Here Goes Nothing

Carol played with the hem of her shirt, a few minutes longer and she'd chicken out. She didn't know why she let Nyota talk her into doing this.

Actually she did and was mortified that it was so obvious. Just as Carol was going to give up Khan turned the corner and her heart started racing. The older boy was looking especially handsome today in a pair of tight jeans and grey Henley, his dark hair expertly slicked back minus a stray strand that fell across his forehead.

Khan saw Carol and smiled charmingly which made the blonde girl weak at the knees.

_Here goes nothing._

"Good morning Khan" Carol greeted.

"Beautiful morning I would say but not as beautiful as you" Khan replied in his deep baritone. Carol's eyes widened and she let out a small squeak before blushing at her embarrassing reaction.

"May I do the honors of escorting you to class" Khan asked holding out an arm.

"That would be delightful" Carol replied looping her own in his.

As they walked Carol finally worked up her nerve.

"I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend?" Carol said in a rush.

"Not that I know of, why?" Khan replied.

"I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie…with me." Carol answered, worrying her lower lip.

"Oh" Khan said with a surprised look. "Carol I don't know how to say this but I view you as a very dear friend."

"Oh" Carol replied with a dejected look.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful, smart girl but my affections lie elsewhere." Khan explained as they stopped in front of her classroom.

"I understand, forget I said anything" Carol said trying to hide her broken heart.

"I'm sorry Carol" Khan stated kissing the blonde on the cheek and walking away.

Carol walked into the class and Nyota was sitting up in her seat looking excited.

"Well?"

Carol replied shaking her head as she sat down next to her friend.

"Oh honey I'm sorry" Nyota said pulling Carol into a hug.

**xXx**

"Hey James could I talk to you" Khan called jogging up to the blonde boy.

"Sure" Jim replied stopping in a deserted hallway, on his way to meet Spock in the library.

"You've been great helping me get settled on Earth and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." The older boy said.

"Wow uh, you know I'm dating Spock right?" Jim replied sheepishly, carding a hand through his hair.

"I do. I also know he doesn't give you enough affection." Khan purred, predatorily invading Jim's space causing the blonde to back up into a wall.

"Oh he does, it's just not in the conventional sense of the word." Jim rushed nervously.

"I don't believe you James" Khan whispered seductively in Jim's ear. Before the blonde could reply, Khan crushed his lips to Jim's.

It took a few moments for his brain to catch up with what was happening, but when it did Jim shoved Khan away from him.

"Dude I'm sorry but I love Spock and nothing is going to change that." Jim said firmly before storming off. He had to find Bones; he needed his best friend's advice.

**xXx**

"Bones!" Jim yelled as he walked quickly towards his best friend's dorm room.

"Ignore him he'll go away" Bones whispered to Scotty before leaning in for another kiss.

"Bones come I need to talk to you!" Jim said as he pounded on the door.

"Len'rd it sounds urgent" Scotty said resting his forehead against Bones'. The pounding stopped suddenly.

"See I told you" Bones said wrapping his arms around Scotty pulling his boyfriend closer.

"Bones please" Jim pleaded through the door.

"Damnit" Bones muttered and got up from his bed, unlocking the door and wrenching it open.

Jim was sitting on the ground in front of Bones' door his knees pulled tight to his chest and a tortured expression on his face.

"Jim what's wrong" Bones asked worriedly, crouching down next to the blonde and looking him over. Not seeing any physical injuries Bones pulled Jim up and sat him down on his desk chair, closing the door with his foot.

"Jim I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" Bones said when the blonde's silence continued.

Noticing Scotty sitting cross legged on Bones' bed Jim started to get up from the chair.

"I'm interrupting, I'll go" Jim muttered.

"No you're not. You're going to sit there and tell us what happened" Bones replied firmly, pushing Jim back into the chair.

"I don't know what to do Bones, I feel like I should tell him but I know it's going to break his heart" Jim blurted out.

"Alright you're going to have to start from the beginning, tell who what?"

"Tell Spock that Khan kissed me" Jim mumbled.

"I'm going to need the whole picture before I even begin to comment on that" Bones said sitting down on his bed next to Scotty.

Jim then told his two friends what had happened in the hall between him and Khan. Bones was stunned into silence and it was Scotty who said something first.

"Jim yeh hav' ta tell Spock what happened" the Scottish boy said quietly.

"He's already jealous and this is just going to make it worse, it's going to hurt him" Jim argued.

"James T Kirk! Secrets are toxic in a relationship an' ya know with his telepathy ya won' be able ta keep it from him fer long" Scotty admonished.

"Monty's right Jim, honesty is your best option. Khan was the one to kiss you and you pushed him away. Spock will see that you don't feel anything for Khan and you two will be alright" Bones added.

"Well here goes nothing" Jim said as he got up to leave.

**xXx**

Spock still couldn't believe what he had just witnessed on his way to the library. He was both heartbroken and enraged. He was so affected that he took a couple of minutes to breathe deeply before diving into his homework.

Half an hour later Jim wandered into the library, heading straight for Spock's table.

"Please leave I am trying to work" Spock said shortly.

"What? Spock I have to tell you something." Jim said a bit confused by Spock's annoyance.

"Why don't you tell your new boyfriend, because I do not want to hear it." Spock snapped. He knew he was being petty but didn't care because his heart was breaking.

"What?" Jim asked even more confused, and then it hit him.

"Oh god Spock you saw that?" Jim asked sitting down and reaching across the table for Spock's hand. Spock pulled away not wanting to be touched by the blonde.

"Yes and I suppose you didn't want me to find out that way" Spock hissed angrily.

"Spock no, you can't have seen everything then. He kissed me, I pushed him away." Jim said desperately. Spock just glared at the blonde before going back to his homework.

"T'hy'la I love you. I would never do something like this to you." Jim begged. Spock snapped his head up his eyes wide.

"What did you say?!" Spock demanded.

"I love you, you've got to believe me" Jim pleaded.

"No what did you call me?" Spock asked his tone softer.

"T'hy'la" Jim replied nervously, "I've had Uhura tutor me in Vulcan, I wanted to surprise you."

"James I'm sure you know what that means with Uhura as your tutor but please don't say it unless you truly mean it." Spock said quietly.

"I do and that's why I came to tell you that Khan had kissed me. I don't want there to be secrets between us. Please forgive me." Jim replied.

"There is nothing to forgive because you did nothing wrong ashayam." Spock stated covering Jim's hand with his own. He still hurt but knew that Jim was a man of his word and would not lie to him.

 


	10. Khan

The group was having a normal morning until Khan walked up.

Spock couldn't help himself from glaring at the older boy while wrapping a protective arm around Jim and turning them to face Scotty and Bones.

He noticed that Carol had disappeared and Uhura had a darker version of her annoyed with Jim expression on her face. Scotty and Bones didn't acknowledge Khan, leaving Sulu and Chekov standing there confused.

Khan's jaw tightened and he turned around stalking away from the group.

When he was out of earshot Uhura stared the boys down.

"Alright I know why I'm not talking to Khan, what's your issue with him?" She asked.

"He assaulted Jim" Spock replied tersely. Uhura's expression turned to shocked outrage, while Jim's was annoyed embarrassment.

"Oh my- Spock he did not assault me." Jim corrected then turned to Uhura. "Ok here's what happened. Khan asked me out, I told him no 'cause I'm with Spock, he tried to change my mind, I said no again, he kissed me, I pushed him away, told him no one last time and left."

"That is essentially assault ashayam" Spock stated.

"I know love; it's just the way you said it made it sound so much worse than it is." Jim countered.

"Well in light of this I'm glad he rejected Carol" Uhura commented.

"Wait what?" Jim asked.

"Ever since he got here Carol's had this massive crush on Khan. She finally took my advice and asked him out yesterday morning. He politely turned her down, if I remember right saying 'his affection lied elsewhere'" Uhura explained.

"Well we now know where." Bones muttered.

"Yeah. Man it always seems to be the charming ones who don't know how to take no for an answer, present company excluded" Uhura replied.

"Do my ears deceive me, Uhura just called us charming?" Jim said in mock shock.

"Yes Jim even you can be charming. It's just that most of the time you're more annoying than charming." Uhura answered.

"Ahhh I love you too" Jim said in a cutesy voice people seemed to use around babies and small animals, going to pinch her cheek. However Jim thought better of it when Uhura narrowed her eyes at him.

"So just to be clear, Khan has become persona non grata?" Sulu asked.

"I hate to say it since we're his first friends on Earth but considering the circumstances, yes" Jim answered.

Not but 10 minutes later a red light started flashing in the hall and a klaxon siren was going off.

"What! Why are we under red alert?! I don't remember a drill being scheduled for today!" Jim yelled to be heard over the alarm.

"There isn't, we need to evacuate!" Sulu yelled back.

"What about Carol?!" Uhura called as they started moving to the nearest exit.

"She knows what to do, we'll meet her at the rendezvous." Bones replied.

They rounded the corner to the doors leading outside and saw a bunch of students milling in front of them.

"What's going on?" Jim asked the nearest person.

"The doors won't open." The girl answered.

"Thanks Gaila" Jim replied and started looking around thinking up a plan.

Hendorff came jogging up and a scowl immediately took place on his face.

"Cupcake! What's wrong?" Jim asked the larger boy.

"I'm assuming these doors won't open either." Hendorff said loudly. Jim shook his head.

"This is the third exit I've tried, we're locked in" Hendorff explained.

"Alright. Pavel can you get to the doors and see what you can do about opening them" Jim requested.

"Yes Keptin" Chekov answered.

"Gaila can you help him get through the crowd and make sure nobody disturbs him" Jim asked. The Orion girl nodded and started leading the boy through the crowd. Jim pulled his comm out, tried to tune in a frequency and cursed.

"This means communications are down" Jim stated.

"Here let me see that" Uhura commanded and moved to the nearest classroom.

"Where are you going?" Jim called.

"Communications lab dumbo, gonna see if I can get this working and call for help." Uhura answered. Jim nodded and turned to the rest of them.

"Cupcake, Sulu, and Bones take the north side of school and anybody you find send them this way. Spock, Scotty and -" Jim ordered.

The blonde stopped when there was a loud boom and a few moments later the hall shook violently. Students were screaming, Jim lost his footing and Spock caught him. Something happened to where the siren stopped sounding but the light was still flashing red.

"Is anyone injured?" Jim yelled over various groans. He was met with scattered no's to which the blonde sighed with relief.

"With tha timing of tha' aftershock, I'd say tha source was tha gym, Jim" Scotty supplied.

"I agree with Mr. Scott's hypothesis" Spock chimed in.

"Ok I'm going with Scotty and Spock to investigate. Sulu, Cupcake, Bones sweep the halls and funnel people here" Jim commanded.

"No Jim, I'm coming with you. If that was indeed an explosion I'll be of more use nearest to the detonation point" Bones argued. Jim opened his mouth to argue further but Scotty cut him off.

"Len'rd's right. He's been interning with Nurse Chapel."

"Fine let's get moving before it gets worse" Jim said and the group went their separate ways.

As they grew closer to the gym the air was getting thick with smoke.

"Something's wrong; there are subroutines in the school's computer system to prevent a fire to get this out of control" Spock observed.

"Hold on" Scotty said and walked back a few steps to a utility closet, accessing the maintenance computer console.

"How do you have access to the system?" Jim asked curiously.

"Ah hacked it last year and created a profile for meself so ah could turn off tha security system ta hide mah nightly activities." Scotty explained while tapping away at the screen.

"Really?" Jim said raising an eyebrow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jim and let Monty work in peace" Bones snapped earning a small smile from Scotty, which quickly turned into a scowl.

"Why would ya turn off tha fire suppression system, an' lock all exterior doors?" Scotty asked with disgust.

"Can you fix it?" Jim asked.

"Tha fire suppression system is no problem but tha code on tha doors is more complex and we already have laddie workin' on it." Scotty answered.

"Fine get that fire out and search the system for any other anomalies" Jim ordered. Scotty nodded and went to work. Bones, Jim and Spock backed away from the closet entrance to confer without disturbing Scotty.

"I can say with 85% certainty that whoever is responsible for this intended to create a lot of damage and casualties" Spock stated.

"I'm certain you're right" Jim replied.

"Jim if that was the intention, then there are bound to be injuries. The infirmary is just around the corner, I'm going to make a quick supply run while Monty's working. Don't move without me." Bones said quickly.

Jim nodded and said, "Be careful Bones."

Bones ran back down the hall, leaving Spock to watch Jim pace nervously. Spock could hear Scotty muttering and cursing as he furiously tapped away at the screen. What felt like ages later the boy cried out in triumph.

"Ha take that ya bast'rd!"

"Fire out?" Jim asked.

"Fire's out and tha suppression system is back online and ah locked it so no one can turn it off." Scotty said with a smug smile.

"Good thinking. Now is there anything else wrong with the school?" Jim praised.

"Other than tha exterior doors bein' locked and a field tha's cuttin' off communications, tha security system around tha science labs have been shut down" Scotty explained quickly pulling things up on the display and swiping them away seconds later.

"Alright we'll investigate the labs next." Jim decided just as Bones came jogging back a bag full of medical supplies slung over his shoulder.

They were in for a horrific surprise when they turned down the science wing.

In the middle of the hallway an adult was lying face down in a growing pool of blood not moving. Bones pushed past Jim and knelt next to the body pulling out a tricorder. The rest of the group caught up and Jim gave out a strangled cry.

The body was Commander Pike's.

"Shit I can't get a reading, there's something interfering with the instrument" Bones said.

"I might be able to help if we can turn him over" Spock said.

"Alright let me just support his head while you and Jim turn him" Bones replied. The three slowly turned Pike over, Bones moved to the source of the blood, pulling out some gauze and putting pressure on the wound.

Spock moved to Pike's head and pressed his fingers to the psi points. Pike's memories and thoughts flooded Spock's mind. The Vulcan saw Pike's last few moments of consciousness.

_Red Alert. Have to get the students evacuating. Why's Khan going the opposite direction of an exit? No one must have explained what a Red Alert was._

_"Khan you need to head to the nearest exit."_

_Pain. Source of pain: Khan's knife to stomach._

_What?_

The memory ended with Khan pulling out the knife and smashing Pike's head into a wall.

Spock lifted his hand from Pike's head, and took a shuddering breath. Spock had never melded with anyone before and wasn't prepared for the emotional transference.

"Leonard, he's alive and has a head wound as well." Spock stated softly as he worked to get his emotions under control.

There was a crash and Spock noticed Jim and Scotty were no longer in the hall.

"Where's Jim?" Spock demanded. The older boy didn't look up from bandaging the head wound on Pike.

"Dammit Bones where's Jim!" Spock roared, gripping McCoy's shoulders. The other boy showed slight fear in Spock's rage and his eyes flicked to a door behind Spock.

Spock got up and barreled into the room seeing Jim sprawled on the floor and Khan holding Scotty's head in a tank full of water that the lab had been using for a marine biology unit.

Seeing a small gash on the blonde's head Spock saw red and threw himself at the older boy. He pulled Khan off of Scotty, who limply slid to the ground, and started pummeling the older boy.

Khan dodged his third punch and kicked Spock in the chest, winding him. The next few moments were a blur of punches and kicks, until a well-placed punch by Khan knocked Spock off his feet.

The Vulcan rolled before the unusually strong boy could stomp on him. When he stopped rolling Spock was eye level with a metal handle. The Vulcan pulled it off and used it like the ancient Earth weapon brass knuckles.

He got up and spun around to find Khan descending on him with a punch. Spock ducked under it and punched up with his metal encased hand, catching Khan in the jaw.

Spock didn't let up until Khan suddenly collapsed, a Starfleet officer behind the boy with a phaser.

This only momentarily slowed Spock; he then continued to pummel Khan into the floor that is until he felt hands on his arm and heard Jim call out his name.

Spock froze in his movements and Jim came into his view.

"T'hy'la that's enough" Jim said soothingly. Spock lowered his arm setting down the metal handle and allowed Jim to move him away from Khan's body.

Spock held on to Jim as the scared looking Starfleet officer moved in and cuffed Khan before medics took him away.

**xXx**

Jim was trying to keep calm at the sight of the man who was practically a second father to him bleeding on the floor.

Jim heard the chirping of a comm and found Pike's going off a few feet away.

"This is Jim Kirk, whoever you are we need help." Jim greeted when he answered the device.

"Jim what are you doing on Pike's comm. Oh never mind. Pavel got the door open, Sulu and Hendorff have helped cleared most of the school and they found Carol. She and Pasha are currently helping me to get a signal to Starfleet but we can only send out short bursts." Uhura said quickly on the other end.

"We put out the fire in the gym and are in the science wing where Pike is severely injured. I think the culprit's in one of the labs. Send help Uhura." Jim reported.

"Will do and Jim, its Nyota" Uhura replied then the signal cut out.

Under any other circumstances Jim would be filled with joy that he had finally gotten Uhura to tell him her first name, but all it did was fill him with dread.

The blonde got up and looked in the nearest lab, his eyes going wide when he saw Khan messing with a large mechanical device his back to the door.

Jim signaled for Scotty to quietly come over and look. When the other boy saw what was in the room he clapped a hand over his mouth and pulled Jim away from the door.

"He's buildin' a bomb Jim" Scotty whispered urgently.

"Crap" Jim swore.

"If ya can distract him ah think ah can sneak in the other door and disable it." Scotty explained.

"Why do I have to be the distraction?" Jim whined.

"Cause he likes ya and ya d'n know how ta diffuse a bomb much less fix a volatile warp core, which tha's what it looks like." Scotty hissed.

"Where would he get a warp core?" Jim asked curiously.

"Physics lab, it looked like tha replica we use ta practice on. Tha real question is where he got tha dilithium crystals to power it? But tha's beside tha point, get in there an' distract 'im" Scotty whispered quickly.

"Fine, but I'm not going in there until after I count to 5 so you can get into position" Jim grumbled.

"Got it Jimbo" Scotty said saluting his first two fingers at Jim while running down the hall and around the corner.

Jim took a deep breath and started counting.

"1...2...3..." Jim whispered placing his hand on the door handle.

"4...5. I hope this works" Jim breathed as he opened the door.

"Khan." Jim said as he stepped inside the room. The tall dark haired boy turned around and a smile crept onto his expression that made Jim's stomach twist.

"James" Khan purred and he stepped away from the machine.

"Khan what are you doing?" Jim demanded, putting up a brave front.

"Its things like that that makes me think you are my James, but no my James would never leave me for a Vulcan half breed" Khan sneered. He was slowly walking toward Jim and the blonde had to keep his eyes on the older boy as Scotty sneaked in the room and started stabilizing and shutting down the warp core.

"What happened to your James?" Jim asked.

"He was killed on Tarsus along with the rest of my village because we were more advanced than the rest of the planet" Khan explained.

"You would think they'd want you guys to survive" Jim said nervously as Khan was now inches away from him.

"No, you narrow minded humans don't accept anything that's different and that's why I will destroy you all." Khan said gripping Jim by his jaw. "I hope you had fun disabling that warp core Scotty because you won't get another chance."

Next thing Jim knew he was flying through the air and his head hit the edge of a table knocking him out.

Jim slowly regained consciousness to the sounds of fighting. He felt a hand against his face that quickly disappeared and heard a cry.

The blonde opened his eyes and saw Spock fighting Khan. Jim got up planning on helping his boyfriend take down the older boy, but then he saw Bones on the ground crying holding a limp Scotty. Jim rushed over to his best friend, slipping on some water on the ground but pushed his body to slide over on his knees.

"No, no, no. Monty, don't leave me. Baby, don't do this, I need you." Bones cried, cupping Scotty's face with his hand and slowly rocking back and forth. Jim took in the water on the ground and Scotty's wet upper body.

"Bones snap out of it. Have you done CPR? Bones!" Jim demanded. When his best friend didn't respond Jim pulled Scotty out of Bones' arms, laid him flat on the floor and started CPR.

"Come on Scotty, you can't die on us" Jim muttered as he was doing a set of chest compressions. Jim continued and less than a minute later his efforts were rewarded when Scotty started coughing up water. The blonde rolled him on to his side until his body stopped heaving.

Jim had just helped Scotty sit up when Bones snapped out of his grief and pulled the wet boy into his arms.

"Hey Bones don't squeeze him so tight; he kinda needs to breathe yeah." Jim said in a snarky tone. Jim looked over his shoulder and saw a Starfleet officer with a phaser pointed at Spock who was still attacking a stunned Khan. The man looked scared and his finger inched toward the trigger.

"NO! Don't shoot him!" Jim screamed and quickly moved to stop Spock, grabbing his arm and yelling his name. Spock froze at his touch and Jim scurried to his front.

"T'hy'la that's enough" Jim said soothingly. When Spock lowered his arm and dropped the metal in his hand, Jim pulled him up and away from Khan.

As Spock held him while Khan was being taken away, Jim watched Bones hold Scotty close and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

 


	11. First Time

Spock was pacing in his room still on edge from the events of the day.

Shortly after Khan had been taken away Starfleet officers separated and questioned the Alpha team, Gaila and Hendorff on what had happened. Spock hadn't seen or spoken to Jim since then, being released to his mother after being questioned.

Amanda had fussed over Spock's split lip and an emerald green bruise on his cheek, making sure they were healed by a dermal regenerator before they left Starfleet Headquarters.

But now Spock was restless, he had tried meditating, reading, and playing chess on his PADD, but his mind kept drifting to Jim.

Finally he stormed out of his room and found his mother in the study.

"Mother can I ask you a favor" Spock requested.

"Sure sweetie" Amanda replied looking up from her book.

"Could you take me over to the Kirk's?" Spock asked.

"Of course" Amanda answered with an understanding smile.

The drive over Spock was so jittery that he felt like crawling out of his skin. It took all of his control to not tap his foot impatiently while waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Hey Spock, Jim's in his room" Sam said after opening the door. The older Kirk stepped aside and Spock practically ran up the stairs and let himself into Jim's room.

Spock saw Jim and he felt himself start to calm. The blonde was sitting on his bed, knees pulled to his chest staring sadly at a picture at his feet.

Spock sat down on the bed next to Jim putting his arm around the blonde. He looked at the picture at Jim's feet; it depicted a younger Sam and Jim on the ground mid laugh with George Kirk and Commander Pike hovering over them with annoyed looks and whipped topping on their faces, destroyed pies at their feet.

"When was this taken?" Spock asked.

"4th of July picnic 5 years ago; Sam and I decided to have a food war but we both dodged when we went for the cliché pie in the face and as you can see got my dad and Christopher instead. Mom was lucky to get this good of a picture she was laughing so hard." Jim said with a sad smile.

Spock pulled Jim into his arms and laid back on the bed, placing a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"I am 75% certain Commander Pike will survive. Leonard stopped him from losing much more blood and he's in the capable hands of Starfleet medical officers." Spock stated soothingly.

"I know, I can't help but be worried. He's like a second dad to me. He and my dad went through the Academy together; he was there to help my mom while my dad was recovering from the accident on the Kelvin. And to be honest my dad's great but he's not always there, where Christopher was the one I could go to when I needed male advice no matter what." Jim vented and Spock could feel a growing wet spot on his shirt. His T'hy'la was crying and it made Spock inexplicably sad.

"Shhh ashayam everything will be alright" Spock said quietly as he pet the back of Jim's head.

Jim continued to cry silently for a few more minutes before he sniffed and buried his face in Spock's neck.

Spock felt himself get sleepy, Jim's very presence calming him to where he felt the exhaustion of the day.

Jim's breathing had also started to slow and become more even. Spock closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift to sleep still holding the blonde to him.

Next thing Spock knew is he was being awoken with kisses being peppered all over his face and down his throat.

His eyes flew open and hand up to the back of Jim's head when he felt a light sucking on his neck.

"Ah he awakens" Jim purred before kissing Spock heatedly.

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep with this poking me in the back" Jim whispered in Spock's ear as he cupped Spock's half hard erection.

"I'm sorry ashayam" Spock apologized, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be. I was thinking we could help each other out in our mutual state" Jim said huskily as he rutted against Spock and he felt the blonde's own erection.

"Are you sure Jim? I've never done this before" Spock asked as he held Jim's hips, staring up into the blonde's lust darkened eyes.

"That would make two of us" Jim said, "But Spock, if anyone was to be my first time I want it to be you T'hy'la."

Spock leaned up and captured Jim's lips in a hungry kiss in answer. The blonde smiled as he returned the kiss, his hands dipping below Spock's shirt and pulling it up. Spock sat up with Jim straddling him and they broke apart long enough for Jim to pull of the Vulcan's shirt, tossing it to the side.

When the need for air became too great they broke apart, chests heaving as they gulped down the needed oxygen. They sat there bringing their breathing back under control, staring into the other's lust darkened eyes, the air charged with the sexual tension.

And in the blink of an eye they sprang into action, Jim ripping his shirt over his head while Spock was unfastening and pulling down the blonde's jeans. Jim pushed Spock back down on the bed as he kicked off his pants and worked on the Vulcan's own trousers.

Soon they were both down to their boxers and Spock pulled Jim's body until it was flush with his own. He tilted the blonde's head to his own and captured Jim's lips in another heated kiss that had the blonde moaning.

A few moments later Jim pulled back and rested his forehead against Spock's, eyes closed and panting lightly. Before Spock could ask what was wrong, Jim was rummaging around in his bedside drawer pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Spock pulled Jim back for another kiss and it was a blur of lips and tongues, boxers being discarded, the feel of his cock sliding against Jim's before the condom was rolled onto Spock's erection and lube was squirted into his hand.

Spock rubbed the lube to warm it, hooked a leg around Jim and rolled them to where the blonde was laying back on the bed, Spock hovering over him.

"Just remember that there no such thing as too much lube" Jim panted out and Spock slid his slicked up index finger into Jim's ass making the blonde gasped. Spock could feel the muscles tighten in resistance before relaxing around his finger.

Spock then pumped his fingers in and out, slowly opening Jim up with one, two, and finally three fingers, the blonde mewling and squirming at Spock's touch. He finally pulled his fingers out, causing Jim to whine, as he slicked up his cock.

There was slight apprehension in Jim's expression as Spock lined up his cock with his stretched hole, but there was no going back. The Vulcan slowly sunk into the blonde and paused about half way. Jim was gripping on to Spock's shoulders tightly.

"Ashayam are you alright?" Spock asked worried at Jim scrunched up expression.

"Yes just don't move." Jim said between clenched teeth. He breathed deeply for a few moments then relaxed and opened his eyes.

"Alright, just take it slow, 'kay" Jim encouraged. Spock nodded pulled out slightly then slowly thrust back in. He took up a slow rhythm, changing the angle with each thrust, trying to find that patch of nerves his research into human anatomy had informed him of. Spock's efforts were rewarded when he heard Jim gasp in pleasure.

"Oh go- right there!" Jim moaned. Spock grunted and started picking up the speed of his thrust keeping the same angle. Jim was moaning obscenely and Spock could feel the start of his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

"T'hy'la I want to try something, do you trust me?" Spock asked to which Jim nodded before moaning as another thrust hit his prostate.

Spock lifted his hand to Jim's face and placed his fingers to the psi points. Through the meld Spock showed Jim all the reason he loved the blonde, but he also was given a look into Jim's mind.

He saw flashes of Jim staring at him fondly while he was concentrating on homework or flushing slightly cause Jim and grabbed his hand in public. There was a flash of him staring up at the fireworks on New Year's Eve.

_"Hey Bones could I get some advice from you?" Jim asked his best friend._

_"Sure Jim what can I do you for?" Bones replied putting a book down._

_"What's it like to have sex with another guy?" Jim inquired his cheeks turning red._

_"Things going that well with the hobgoblin eh?" Bones teased._

_"Shut up" Jim said pushing Bones playfully. "But seriously…."_

Another memory hit him where Jim was watching porn on his PADD, masturbating and crying out Spock's name as he came.

Spock lifted his hand from Jim's face and he was so overwhelmed with the images and love that he came with a gasp.

Spock kept himself from collapsing on Jim as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He smirked as he looked down to find that Jim had come as well. Spock slowly pulled out of the blonde and got up, grabbing a towel draped over Jim's desk chair. He proceeded to clean himself up, discarding the used condom in a trash bin next to the bed and wiping down Jim who was laying blissed out on the bed.

As Spock moved to put the now dirty towel in Jim's laundry basket, he felt the blonde's hand close around his wrist.

"Hey you get back here" Jim slurred eyes still closed. Spock smiled and climbed back into the bed, dropping the towel on the floor. Jim curled into Spock's side and pulled the Vulcan's face to his and kissed him slowly.

"That was better than I expected" Jim whispered with a shiver. Spock pulled the blanket that had bunched up at the end of the bed over them and kissed Jim's forehead.

"That's good to hear ashayam" Spock replied. Jim yawned and nuzzled into Spock's neck.

"Give me a few moments and I might be ready for round two" Jim said yawning again.

"Go to sleep James" Spock answered with a smile, holding the blonde.

"Na-uh, not…tired" Jim yawned as he drifted to sleep in Spock's arms. Spock closed his eyes breathing in the scent of Jim allowing the beat of the blonde's heart to lull him to sleep.

 


	12. Epilogue: Graduation Day

Jim was pacing in his room reviewing his speech his stomach flipping because of nerves.

Just when he was starting to descend into a panic attack, Spock came into his room looking unfairly calm.

"Oh my god I can't do this. You can be Valedictorian and make that speech." Jim said as he felt his chest constrict.

"T'hy'la look at me. You can do this. Your speech is going to be amazing and they chose you for this honor for a reason." Spock said cupping Jim's face in his hands. When it looked like Jim was calming down Spock placed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I suppose you're right love" Jim said after a deep breath.

"Of course I am, ashayam. We should leave now if we do not wish to be late." Spock stated and left the room. Jim rolled his eyes and followed, grabbing his leather jacket and robe as he left his room.

They were walking across the courtyard to the auditorium where the ceremony was being held when Jim spotted two figures in cadet reds.

As they neared the pair Jim recognized them.

"Scotty! Bones!" The blonde exclaimed as he rushed up to the two, throwing his arms around them.

"I'm glad you guys could make! This isn't interrupting your studies?" Jim said excitedly.

"Nah ah finished ma last final this mornin' and Len'rd took tha last o' his yesterday" Scotty replied once Jim let go of them.

"Awesome so you're coming to the party at Sulu's place." Jim asked.

"Of course Jim. Although I have to wonder where his parents are going to be." Bones replied.

"He said something about them going to their summer place in Lake Tahoe after the ceremony. You know his dad, only be a father when it doesn't get in the way of business." Jim answered.

"Okay then." Bones replied.

"Jim we should get inside" Spock said.

"Yeah. Hey why don't you and Scotty get a head start I need to talk to Bones about something." Jim answered.

"I'll save ya a seat love" Scotty said as he placed a kiss on Bones' cheek and walked into the building with Spock.

"What's up Jim?" Bones asked when they were alone.

"How did you come up with your valedictorian speech" Jim asked nervously.

"Nervous?" Bones asked, to which Jim nodded. "I just spoke from the heart and got lucky that I didn't sound too cheesy. I know you Jim, you'll do fine."

"You sure?" Jim asked.

"Trust me I'm a doctor" Bones replied with a nod.

"Not yet" Jim replied with a snort.

"Now get in there before the hobgoblin thinks I'm giving you advice on how to break up with him" Bones said shoving Jim to the door.

"Out of curiosity what would you say if I were to break up with Spock" Jim asked as they walked to the door.

"That you're an idiot and will never find anyone more perfect for you than him, but don't tell him I said that." Bones replied holding the door open for the blonde.

"No promises especially if a meld is involved. I may have improved on directing my thoughts but I'm no expert, especially during sex." Jim said skipping away before Bones could hit him.

Jim looked over his shoulder and saw Bones scowling at him and chuckled silently to himself.

He turned the corner and saw Spock talking with Sulu and Chekov, with Sulu's back to him. He decided to sneak up on his friend.

"S'up cradle robber!" Jim exclaimed throwing an arm around Sulu and Chekov, resting his chin on the edge of their touching shoulders. Sulu let out a long suffering sigh while Chekov blushed.

"I am not a cradle robber because I am dating someone 3 years younger than myself" Sulu explained annoyed.

"Uh yeah you are, especially if the younger person is 15 and you're 18." Jim countered with a grin as he walked around them to stand next to Spock. Sulu glared daggers at the blonde.

"I'm kidding!" Jim exclaimed. "Like any of us care what you and Pavel get up to behind closed doors as long as you're safe about it."

Sulu continued to glare and Chekov's blush grew 2 shades darker.

"Ok subject change. Party still on at your place?" Jim asked.

"Yes" Sulu said with a sigh.

"Cool Scotty and Bones are going to be there. Do you guys know if Uhura is bringing anyone special?" Jim asked.

"As far as I know Ny-ny and Carol are steel togezer" Chekov replied.

"Woah what, Uhura and Carol are together. As in  _together_  together" Jim asked shocked.

"Yeah they have been for 2 years now, I thought you knew?" Sulu replied puzzled.

"No I did not know!" Jim exclaimed.

"Funny cause I thought Spock would have told you by now." Sulu said.

"You knew?!" Jim said unbelieving to Spock.

"I did not think it important" Spock replied. Jim growled exasperated.

"I am sorry T'hy'la" Spock apologized. Jim scrunched his face and sighed.

"It's fine. Not my business anyway." Jim said resigned.

**xXx**

Pike introduced Jim to the people assembled, and the blonde gulped a big breath. He looked to Spock seeing support in the chocolate brown eyes he adored as he walked to the podium in the middle of the stage.

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet cause we've been sitting here for an hour and a half and our butts are sore already." Jim greeted the auditorium with a smile which elicited laughter.

"Through the years we went through different experiences, some more traumatic than the rest, but nevertheless they shaped us." The blonde continued his eyes on the row where his friends sat.

"We forged friendships that will last lifetimes and created bonds that can never be broken. Our experiences have shaped us into who we are and who we will be. And I know that I, personally, am better for my experiences. How these experiences will help us in Starfleet I don't know, but that is for us to find out. We may fail, but hopefully we will do it so spectacularly that it will be something to remember. And to wrap this up I have one thing to say: We did it bitches!" Jim concluded with a huge grin. There were roars of laughter and out of the corner of his eye he could see Pike face palming, probably wondering why he was chosen for Valedictorian.

"But in all honesty we made it, through all the stress, tears and personal drama we made it here and we should be proud of ourselves." Jim amended as the laughter died down. There was applause and Jim politely bowed off the stage, walking with his head high to his seat next to Spock.

Their future was vastly unknown but one of the few things that James T. Kirk knew for sure was that he was going to be at Starfleet Academy in the fall, living in a crappy little apartment with his boyfriend and nothing in the known universe could tear them apart.


End file.
